Wind Song: Kagura's Tale
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: COMPLETED! (For those who havent read WindSong,you just missed the theater showings. If you haven't read the tale yet, and yo u are now. Reviews are STILL accepted (Yes, I am a reivew nazi))
1. Orders daily issue

Wind Song: Kagura's tale  
  
I am the wind that stirs in the night  
  
(The sorceress of the skies)  
  
I am entrapped by the father I despise  
  
(The sorceress of the skies)  
  
I endure personal woes that I ought not to  
  
(The sorceress of the skies)  
  
I hope for the escape that is freedom  
  
(The sorceress of the skies)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: The Issue of orders, underlying the threat  
  
'I long for the hope of freedom, but it is so difficult to hope when your heart, and very life force lies conveniently in your oppressors hand. He claims my creation, and I give him credit for that. This freedom I so desire, is the ability to fly free when I wish, and not be bound to his servitude for my entire demonic life, until I die.' Kagura thought as her bare feet crept soundlessly along the dreary halls of Naraku's fortress engulfed in an eternal miasma she had begrudgingly grown used to. She had been called to him, he no doubt would issue an order that would be considered dirty and it was for that reason he wished no part of it. Defiance ran through Kagura's veins, as it did the veins of her creator, and she greatly despised being bound in his service. Her retorts to his orders were often swift and harsh but entirely feudal. Naraku took them for what they were worth, and threw them aside meaninglessly, for that is what they were.  
  
Kagura approached the screen, and with disgust peered through the small bamboo blinds with her demonic red eyes.  
  
'Heh, this screen conceals what I can only see, a mass of devoured flesh with a plotting head atop the rotting mass.' Kagura grinned internally at the thought of severing that dire head from the rotting mass of demon flesh. Gracefully, she drew the bamboo screen aside and entered the innermost chamber of Naraku's lair, his 'office'. Naraku sipped a porcelain cup of tea and set the fine china cup on the small table in front of him. With an abrupt turn of Naraku's head was facing his 'devout and loyal' servant, who scowled at Naraku, he sneered in satisfaction as he thought,  
  
' I can feel the pain that radiates from her. It makes me glad to know she will not settle like her sister.' Naraku reclined, as he drawled mockingly,  
  
"Kagura, my daughter, I have an order for you." Kagura shuddered at being labeled the daughter of such conceited scum; Naraku's perceptive eyes read this emotion on Kagura's face and could not suppress a grin. The emotion of pure unequivocal hatred that screamed off of Kagura's harshly beautifully features pleased Naraku's cruel sense of humor greatly. After Naraku's brief observation, he stated haughtily, " I feel as if I am dying from boredom giving Inuyasha and his companions so much leisure and lack of pain, and because of my newfound power to asexually produce offspring, such as yourself, Kohaku is no longer necessary. Kill the boy, and make sure Sango, his devoted and hopeless sister, and that pathetic priest who admirers her so sees you as your wind blades rip through his revived flesh." Kagura glared at Naraku as she retorted in her sensual voice,  
  
" As usual, you hand me your dirty work. However I am not surprised, a coward like you has no bravery to commit your own twisted desires."  
  
"Is that all you have to say, or must I remind you of what I posses of yours?" Naraku scowled at Kagura, her proud beaming face glowed simply because she irritated Naraku.  
  
" Yes, shall you dismiss me? I grow tired of this poisonous air." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Kagura. She walked soundlessly out of the dank 'office', and left Naraku to brood in his hatred.  
  
In the hallway she gave up her small lady like movements and walked callously through the large fortress in search of the boy, who she had grown to despise. Not only was Kagura forced to reside in the same home, but she was forced baby-sit him, and entertain him when no 'chores' needed to be done.  
"Boy!" Kagura exclaimed heartlessly, when Kohaku did not show, she scowled, "Boy!" She yelled again, only louder. Finally, after a third time, the 'boy', or Kohaku came to her, he grinned and said, almost happily,  
  
" What do you want, Kagura-sama?" Kagura glared angrily and replied,  
  
" Naraku has ordered you to come with me on a little trip." Kagura's lips curved into a devious a smile as he exclaimed,  
  
" Really? Where are we going?" Kagura switched faces, as she grinned mockingly,  
  
" I can't tell, it's a surprise." Kohaku's face lit up as he ran back into his chambers, and began to put on his armor, the only sign of his happy past with a real family, but still it did not reveal to Kohaku any hints of its unknown era.  
  
In another more peaceful part of Japan, Inuyasha and his companions lay under the stars and endless night sky that was beginning to give way to dawn. Inuyasha sat in a tree over head, and while his eyes were closed, his dog-ears were alert to any coming sound. Kagome slept directly underneath Inuyasha in her sleeping bag, cuddling the small and fluffy tailed Shippo. Sango slept uneasily, murmuring lightly in her restless sleep, and Miroku was the only one to stay awake. He offered to guard the camp in case an intruder came, but he did not sleep much to begin with. He kept his ears peeled for any sounds in the background noise of crickets. While Miroku's ears made sure he and his companions were safe, his lavender eyes gazed at Sango through webbed lashes that were lazily opened half way. He secretly wished to free her from her dark dreams, and intern change his gray dreams to better shades.  
  
Small patches of light danced across the disappearing night sky, dotted with vibrant stars. Miroku caught a better, and more enthralling glance of Sango as she smiled in her sleep. The small and seductive smile gently forming on Sango's lips caused Miroku to catch his breath, he felt his pulse rate rise rapidly and fall as he mentally gained control over his impulsive thoughts. He lowered his eyes, and felt if he looked upon Sango's innocent face again he would be compelled to set his lips against hers. To push all pretenses of his death, and the troubles of the world behind him, for having Sango near is all that he would ever need.  
  
The dawn began to look more prevalent in the sky as the stars of night disappeared slowly. Miroku stood upon his two feet and yawned, leaning on his staff for support. His eyes were drawn to Sango resting peacefully on the other side of the glowing embers that remained from the campfire, a quiet, but insistent urge poked at his soul. It coaxed,  
  
' Take this woman in your arms, for she is already yours.' Miroku grinned at the thought of himself taking Sango, the delicate beauty she was, in his arms and cradling her lovingly. He also imagined her face, blushing and brilliant, her eyes, sensuous, dark, and open wide with anticipation. The aforesaid conjured image was enough to send his feet and body to the other side of the camp.  
  
Miroku loomed above Sango's sleeping figure, and gently knelt down at her side. He gently stroked Sango's cheek with the tips of his fingers, careful not to wake her from the pleasant dream. He brought his other hand around her and gently lifted her from the cold, dew-dripped ground. Sango was in his arms, but still sleeping gently. Miroku grinned; he adored how the morning light played on her resting features. After walking over the hill that protected the camp from severe night winds he came to a small lagoon, private and beautiful. He stood momentarily to gaze at the sight of a waterfall gracefully falling over several tiers of rocks, the contents of which collected in the cool stream and sat down at the broad base of a tree. He made sure Sango's arms were arranged limply around his neck, so she would not collapse to the ground, and he watched the dawn come in complacency with his surroundings.  
  
Just ten minutes later Sango stirred slightly as a gentle breeze brought her from sleep, as soon as her eyelids opened and she looked up to see Miroku's face smiling gently and seductively into her eyes, she sent him a questioning glare, but was to nervous to speak.  
  
" Good Morning, sleepy head." He said while smiling teasingly at Sango, whom had a charming blush painted across her cheeks. Sango averted her eyes to gather her wits, and looked back up at Miroku. With reinforced bravery, she demanded,  
  
"Why are you holding me!" Miroku grinned slyly as he said,  
  
" I wanted to see you.alone." Sango sighed and demanded, as she tried to get loose,  
  
" Well you could've asked me first! You didn't have to abduct me!" Sango tried to get loose, but Miroku pulled her closer and held onto her tightly,  
  
"Let me go!" she demanded. Miroku grinned, knowing she did not mind this closeness as he retorted lazily,  
  
" I don't think I will." Sango glared and still struggled for her release. Miroku still smiled slyly, "you just look so cute when your angry." He finished while brushing hair from her eyes. Sango's eyes centered on Miroku's hand brushing lightly across her face and she fell silent and was somehow subdued. Her once subtle blush now overtook her entire face as she visibly trembled in Miroku's arms.  
  
Miroku grinned from ear to ear; he loved to see Sango blush, to see her feminine side that was so impossible to see as her boomerang ripped through demons, sending them to their knees to grovel at her feet. As she stood proudly over her kill. She was so strong, but he had to know that there was a woman inside her brave shell. He knew that she would not need him otherwise, if she did not need a shoulder to cry on, a hug to console her, and a kind reasonable voice to ease her deepest fears. For that is what love is, when a person eases your spirit and you smile because that person holds you in their arms.  
  
Sango smiled demurely and readjusted her position on Miroku's lap, trying to make the best of the situation that she would not soon get out of. Miroku smiled victoriously,  
  
'I won that battle,' he sighed and a lazy smirk formed on his lips as his fingers danced lightly on the exposed flesh of Sango's arm. The delight cannot be hidden in Sango's eyes as she sharply intakes a ragged breath, just trying to stay in control of her own self and keep her head about her. However, Sango was not succeeding as well as she liked when she found herself magnetically closing the distance between Miroku. This seemed to please Miroku, it left him little work in closing the gap entirely as his arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders, and drew her face very close to his.  
  
Their noses met and mingled as Sango clumsily tried to be free of Miroku's insistent hands. Miroku grinned, now very sure of his victory as he swiftly and silently claimed Sango's lips.  
  
First Sango seemed to freeze at the gentle massaging feel of Miroku's lips upon hers, she did not even think to struggle and momentarily eased into the kiss. Miroku added passion and zest as his tongue gently traced her bottom lip and made the plunge into her mouth. Sango followed suit, only knowing that Miroku surely knew better how to play this game than she. They sat in that eternity for minutes, until both of them were forced to breath again.  
  
"You really didn't want to let go, did you?" Miroku teased remembering Sango's initial demand as soon as she saw her position in Miroku's lap. Sango again averted her eyes and gathered her wits about her, she replied, as she wrapped her arms tighter around Miroku's neck and began to loosen his small ponytail.  
  
"Now I'm glad I didn't." Finally Sango had taken his ponytail out and Miroku's face expressed surprise as he felt his dark hair fall upon his shoulders. Sango grinned sexily at the image that brought. Miroku felt his hair upon his shoulders and shrugged it off. He initiated another kiss and now ran his fingers freely through Sango's raven hair, loosening her white ribbon, and setting her dark tresses free. Miroku then leaned her slim body to the ground below and now deepened the kiss further than it had gone before lightly caressing every angle he could find on her voluptuous body. His spell had been cast.  
  
Kagura sat on her feather impatiently with Kohaku beside her. Kohaku looked curiously at Kagura as she frowned into the onslaught of wind.  
  
'Why can't I just remove the jewel shard in his back and leave him in the woods to die! Why must Naraku be so complicated? Even if he is cruel and it hurts the group, my life is being placed at great risk! Killing the boy in front of his own sister and that priest!' She thought maliciously as she sulked in the torrent of winds.  
  
Dawn had broken and Kagura sighted her quarry. Remembering Naraku's orders she pushed Kohaku off her feather, and into the spring, near Sango and Miroku kissed passionately. Kagura observed as Kohaku fell into the spring, and startled the close couple.  
  
"What was that! " Miroku said suddenly, taking his hands off Sango, and stood up, to see Kohaku float to the surface, his head bleeding from a nasty hit by a rock from falling into spring.  
  
Sango 'awoke' slowly, and rose just at the same speed, to see Miroku pulling a young boy from the water. Miroku's hands were red from the blood seeped from the boy's head. Sango focused in on the boy,  
  
'Kohaku!' her thoughts screamed. She stood and ran to Miroku's side, gently she caressed the Kohaku's face, and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"It's.it's.you!" Kohaku stammered. Sango smiled gently, trying to control her joy.  
  
"Hai, it is me. Do you remember my name?" Sango asked Kohaku. Kohaku's eyes focused on Sango's face, he examined her face slowly then said quietly,  
  
"Hai, I do. You're my sister, Sango." Tears brimmed at Sango's eyes; her joy was incomprehensible, but understandable. Miroku grinned as Sango pulled her brother into a deep loving embrace, but his eyes were drawn to another sight.  
  
Kagura smiled evilly as she cruelly said,  
  
"He remembers his sister. How sweet, he will be much easier kill now that his sister's dreams are fulfilled." Miroku's eyes shot daggers into Kagura, as he yelled,  
  
"Get Kohaku out of here, now!" Sango looked up to see Kagura, grinning evilly; she twisted more words into cruel snares,  
  
" Not without Naraku's shards!" Kagura flicked her fan, and sent wind blades flying towards Sango and Kohaku. However she hit Miroku as he guarded the two with his life and holy staff.  
  
"GET HIM OUT NOW!" Miroku said after a struggling breath. Kagura sneered as her wind blades ripped through the exposed flesh on Miroku's arms and legs. Sango screamed as Miroku hollered in pain, Kohaku looked in astonishment and silence.  
  
' How cruel the fates are!' Sango thought as tears of fear poured out of her eyes, ' they would give me my brother to kill him as soon as I regain him!'  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard the harshness of battle and cries of pain invade her waking ears. Inuyasha stood beside her and grabbed her thin wrist, pulling her up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, but Inuyasha interrupted her saying,  
  
"Miroku and Sango are gone, and a battle is being fought. I got a feeling they need help."  
  
A short distance away, Inuyasha and Kagome came upon Kagura ripping her treacherous blades of wind through a helpless Kohaku. Sango glared but was badly hurt, along with Miroku, both of them bled freely.  
  
"Kagome! You tend to Sango and Miroku, I'll take care of this bitch!" Kagome ran to Sango side. Sango now wept as she cried helplessly,  
  
"Stop! Don't hurt him! You have the shard! He's already dying! At least spare his life!" Kagura ignored Sango's pleas and began to deal with Inuyasha.  
  
Sango freed herself from Kagome's grasp and painfully ran to her dying brothers side. She delicately turned the bloodied body over, and saw Kohaku's face had been completely destroyed and was dripping in bruised, rotten flesh, and dripping blood, she collapsed onto the body of her brother. There was nothing to salvage, for it was all gore and blood.  
  
Kagome saw this and riled with anger. She ran back to the camp, as Inuyasha battled with Kagura for the upper hand.  
  
Sango continued to weep, as she herself draped in blood dragged Kohaku's limp and demolished body to a safe place. Sango huddled with the dead body under a tree, the white part of her kimono now dripping red in vile blood. Miroku stirred and painfully raised his broken body so he could better see Sango and what was Kohaku. Pain racked his body, but with effort he draped his bloody army around Sango and let her cry on his shoulder, with the demolished body of Kohaku in her hands.  
  
At that moment, the timing was perfect and Inuyasha, with Tessaiga's windscar struck Kagura down. She lay rotting, but not dead, in the clearing, her clothes torn to shreds. Miroku, Inuyasha, and the rest escaped with Kohaku's body, and they would begin the next day knowing a huge burden, was lifted, and then at the same time, created anew.  
  
The next morning while Miroku and Sango were being healed, and Kohaku's body was being dressed for burial. Kagura still lay, forgotten in the clearing, abandoned by her own father, who willingly left her for dead. Until Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken came a crossed her dwindling life,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! It's a body!" Rin exclaimed as she grasped a twig and poked Kagura's body. Jaken took the stick away from Rin and complained,  
  
"Leave it to rot, Sesshoumaru-sama! It is just the body of that arrogant woman who smells like Naraku." Sesshoumaru thought deeply about the body, he stared at it, and analyzed it until Rin interrupted,  
  
"You should save her! She looks so lonely, just lying there. " Jaken rebuked, and Rin was about to retort when Sesshoumaru cut them both off with a swift,  
"Silence!" He then took out Tensaiga, and sliced it through Kagura's body.  
  
End Chapter one. 


	2. The auspicous rebirth

Wind song: Kagura's Tale  
  
"All things have a second birth; the earthquake is not satisfied at  
once." (William Wordsworth)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: The auspicious rebirth  
  
Kagura's eyes fluttered open, and she squinted in an attempt to adjust to the growing light of day. After her demonic eyes adjusted she saw Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands standing above her, and glaring at her curiously. Silence made Kagura uncomfortable, and she squirmed underneath Sesshoumaru's glare, finally she asked, rising from her feeble position on the ground,  
  
"To whom do I owe my revival? Is it you Sesshoumaru-san?" Jaken snorted at the haughtiness that dominated Kagura's sensuous voice and bitterly complained,  
  
"Do not speak so proudly to Sesshoumaru-sama! He just saved your life!" Kagura glared murderously at Jaken then gazed back at Sesshoumaru for an answer. Finally, Sesshoumaru broke his pondering silence and spoke,  
  
"Hai. I did revive you with Tensaiga, but do not think anything of it. I was merely testing Tensaiga's healing power." His voice was filled with the void of friendly indifference, but lingered with some fond familiarity. A small, and virtually unnoticeable smile traced Kagura's lips. Before Kagura had the chance to reply, Rin, small and equally as unnoticeable as the smile on Kagura, interrupted,  
  
"Here's your fan!" Rin handed Kagura the fan, catching her off guard. Kagura gasped, but did not shriek and quickly reclaimed her fan. Sesshoumaru scolded the naïve Rin as he affectionately said,  
  
"Rin, you should be more polite to your elders and superiors." Rin looked to the ground dejectedly and murmured,  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, gomen nasai." Sesshoumaru gently patted Rin's head and turned his attention to Kagura who watched with some amusement.  
  
"You are not as cold as you seem, Sesshoumaru-san." Kagura observed, Sesshoumaru sent her an empty glare, and said simply,  
  
" Forgive Rin's rudeness, she is only a child." A mischievous smirk found itself on Kagura's face regarding Sesshoumaru's clever evasion of her accusation.  
  
"Knowing Naraku's mind, Sesshoumaru-san, if he were to discover this kindness you bear towards that young girl, he would surely use both you and the girl in his stinking plots." Sesshoumaru understood the veiled threat implied so delicately, he glared icily at Kagura, who smirked at her current victory.  
  
" Surely, Kagura-san, you are free of him. What reason would you have to go back if he still thinks your life is diminished?" This simple question caught Kagura's sarcastic nature off guard, her tongue lost its forked essence and she spoke simply,  
  
"Naraku knows all, Sesshoumaru-san. If does not know now, he could easily find out." Sesshoumaru looked in awe of Kagura, her arrogance disappeared, and replaced by fear.  
  
"The only life you would risk is your own Kagura-san. Is your freedom worth that risk?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice was still empty and shallow, but laced deep within the hollow void was compassion. Kagura glanced around nervously, and then met Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
" For many months, I have desired to be free, and now that I am. the fear of my own life being taken," she then looked to Sesshoumaru and the girl who ran happily in the fields, oblivious of the serious events that took place around her, ".and of others being destroyed in the process hinders me."  
  
Sesshoumaru was visibly perplexed by not just the fear that quaked Kagura's voice, but also the innate honesty that shined in her eyes.  
  
"There was no implication of you joining me." He said almost defensively, he grew worried of this mood swing.  
  
Yet as soon as he uttered those words, the change was broken and she retorted,  
  
" You are flattering yourself if you believe such to the case. I do not need your protection.from anyone." Sesshoumaru bowed, and excused himself saying,  
  
" If that is all you have to say Kagura-san, I shall take my leave of you. You must decide what you think more important." Kagura nodded and watched Sesshoumaru walk off followed by Rin and Jaken.  
  
' Did he really offer? Did I really imply anything?' she thought. Kagura freed her feather from her black hair and it changed into its larger form. She felt the constraints of Naraku leave her, and flew to her unknown fate, letting the steeds of wind spirits guide her to whatever kharma was hers.  
  
Naraku sat in his lair with a smug sneer painted across his scowling face. He, with lustful desire eyed the jewel shard that was cruelly taken from his former servants back. The shard shimmered with a pure white holiness, somehow, though blood stained the jewel, and it had been purified. This small detail puzzled Naraku.  
  
'How is it that the shard is tainted in the blood of an innocent young boy, but its light remains unsullied? I sent Kagura to slay Kohaku, so the shard would be sullied with the blood of a dead man, yet my plan failed. Why has it failed? Why hasn't Kagura returned?' Naraku eyed the jewel shard again, involuntarily his eye twitched in anger.  
  
Naraku took a deep breath to contain his growing anger, for one of his 'vassals' stood guarding the door in Kagura's absence,  
  
"Igurashi, does my daughter approach?" Igurashi scanned the grounds briefly, seeing no shadows bend in the days veiled light, he sighed and said to his lord,  
  
"Iye, Kagewaki-sama, no one approaches." Naraku sighed and said dully,  
  
"Very well. Remain on watch for the rest of the evening." Naraku focused his energy on the shard again and thought,  
  
'Kagura, if she is not dead must be under my control again. She knows much.too much.'  
  
On her feather Kagura looked upon the land of Japan, and the path she knew best, the one her kharma meant for her to take, the path back to the man who she feared the most, Naraku. She sat staring into the oblivion of the skies around her; they darkened as she approached the miasma of Naraku's castle. This miasma she had grown used to because it was necessary for her survival, but what now was necessary.  
  
Her mind escaped back to when Sesshoumaru said, almost kindly to her,  
  
"The only life you would risk is your own Kagura-san. Is your freedom worth that risk?"  
  
'Surely someone that powerful would not understand my woes. He has no one above him to dictate his movements, while I have a ghost of a man, a dark and cruel demon to order my life and preserve it. But still, what he said meant something to me. It seemed while he did not understand, he comprehended my desires for freedom.' Kagura thought as she saw the darkness of Naraku's veiled castle and the hellish miasma it was engulfed in.  
  
' What do I do? What path do I choose? Shall I submit my will and make it his again, praying for a second chance to come? Or do I take this chance I have?' Kagura's mind protested, as she grew ever closer,  
  
'Soon I shall be visible to Naraku's immense power, what path do I choose?' Suddenly a gust of abnormal wind blew Kagura off her present course and flung her towards sunnier skies. She now grinned and said triumphantly,  
  
"Kharma is Kharma!"  
  
Jaken trudged along, and panted as he mentally cursed his short toady legs, or more importantly, the human girl, Rin's very fast giggly skipping pace. He scowled as he finally caught up with Sesshoumaru and asked,  
  
"Why do you put up with women Sesshoumaru-sama? They are so disrespectful to you and your immortal greatness!" Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken and answered at no great urgency or length,  
  
"Jaken, why do you ask such inane questions?" Jaken, shamefully, and fearfully bowed his head, stammering out a desperate apology,  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Gomen nasai! Forgive my rudeness and questioning of your most wise and absolute judgment!" Jaken bowed in submission to his Lord Sesshoumaru's will. Sesshoumaru coolly ignored Jaken's apology for his mind was far too busy to observe such a pathetic performance.  
  
Sesshoumaru's thoughts drifted to Kagura's sudden mood change in their last exchange of conversation.  
  
'Kagura was almost feminine, and almost-no matter. Her fear of Naraku was painfully obvious. I wonder what power he holds over her to bring her eyes from arrogance to absolute fear.' Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed absently towards the sky, only to be awakened by the meek call of Rin, and the gentle tug on his sleeve,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you thinking about?" Sesshoumaru quickly glanced down to Rin, and smiled as he gently chided the young girl,  
  
"Rin, do you wish to know what I think about?" Rin nodded fervently, and said with certain enthusiasm,  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru's grin broadened as he retorted humorously,  
  
"I was thinking about how young girls are too curious to ask for the secrets of their elders mind." Rin looked dejectedly to the ground, and apologized. Jaken snorted, but received no attention from Sesshoumaru who was currently occupied with Rin's childish behavior.  
  
The winds shifted and violently rustled the leaves in the many trees. Sesshoumaru glanced protectively around the premises, and as the winds calmed he relaxed and took his hand off Tokijin's hilt.  
  
Rin noticed and suppressed an urge to ask what startled Sesshoumaru, Jaken however asked,  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama, what is wrong?" Sesshoumaru glared back at Jaken, and replied coldly,  
  
"I sensed danger, but it passed on." Rin looked introspectively as she could into the sky, and she saw a white blur dart across the white sky.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is that in the sky?" Rin asked as she pointed to the blue sky, but the apparition had disappeared. Sesshoumaru grinned and said condescendingly to Rin,  
  
"My dear Rin, all you saw was a cloud blowing in the wind. There's nothing there." Rin pouted,  
  
"No Sesshoumaru-sama! I saw something!" Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head and said to her,  
  
" You must be tired, why don't you rest some? I'll let you ride on my shoulders." Sesshoumaru smiled as Rin forgot about the apparition, and willingly agreed.  
  
Kagura gloated in her newfound freedom she intended to enjoy while it lasted, for deep in the more cynical portions of her mind she knew Naraku would send out his forces to scour all of Japan for her. Kagura knew too much to go unnoticed and unlooked for, her knowledge, she knew in the end, would crucify her.  
  
Yet, at the present moment she failed to care, for the first time she felt the bondage of slavery, and the burden of servitude be lifted from her shoulders. There Kagura was flying through the air, and not to Naraku's putrid castle, but to the uncertain destination freedom had to offer.  
  
'I am the Sorceress of the Skies, and I now fly free!' Kagura thought joyously. As the warm air whizzed comfortingly by Kagura, she smiled a true smile. It was no half smirk, no cynical grin; Kagura finally felt the power freedom had to offer.  
  
Meanwhile, Naraku continued to sulk in his lair. The putrid miasma stunk more than it usually did. For Naraku's mood was foul as well worse than it had been as he began to think things through, unto the last conclusion.  
  
'Kagura died, I saw her heart shrivel into my hand and dissolve into the putrid air, but no, she is not dead, somehow she rose from death. In her rising she was given her own heart, I have lost control of my servant.she must be found!' Naraku clinched his teeth in anger, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That insubordinate girl will pay! How dare she refute my authority," Naraku exclaimed, as he squeezed the delicate china cup tightly. It shattered in his hand, cutting his skin. Dark blood seeped from his clenched fist and on to the clean rice matting that served as a floor. The deep black color of Naraku's blood was quickly absorbed into the white flooring and it disappeared without a trace. Naraku sneered, his teeth grit against each other in anger,  
  
'She will not remain hidden to me!' he declared in his thoughts as more blood seeped from his hand. He glared at the gash with contempt, then his lips curled into a hideously evil smile as he drew his wounded hand toward his face and slowly drew his forked tongue across the wound, whipping clean the remains of his tainted and evil blood.  
  
"Kagura," Naraku seethed into the dismal darkness, "You will be found, and your actions brought to justice!" The blood from his hand clotted quickly, and the scar disappeared. Naraku smirked and felt empowered by the taste of his own blood.  
  
'Oh yes Kagura, you cannot hide.' Naraku grinned maliciously, 'It is known Sesshoumaru's sword, Tensaiga, posses' healing powers; perhaps he will have some.advice. Yes, advice.'  
  
"Curious, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru idly thought while he ran his hand through his soft, silver hair, "Throughout my life I've expressed nothing but disdain and resentment toward humans. Yet here I am, a mighty and powerful demon, and I would give my life for this little girl who regards me as her only family." He continued on. He gazed kindly at the little girl, Rin, who slept cuddled in his fluffy tail. A tiny smile graced Sesshoumaru's features as Rin cuddled in closer to him, trying to deter the cool night winds. He intern scooted closer towards her and arranged his tail in a makeshift blanket around the girl. His tiny smile broadened some when Rin mumbled in her sleep. The only discernable word was "Sesshoumaru- Sama", which strangely sounded like a content sigh.  
  
"Hmm.why does she mean so much to me? All she is a young girl, who I saved and has not left my side since her resurrection." Sesshoumaru stared at the stars above and thought through why he seemed to care for this girl. The only answer he got was one that he would deny if his thoughts could ever be revealed to those around him. Suddenly a fell wind swooped through the breeze, making the gentle breeze into a horrendous roar. The trees shook and creaked, the grass made queer and eerie music. Sesshoumaru turned his calm, unflinching eyes away from the malevolent wind and sheltered Rin from the malicious wind with his own body. Several minutes later the wind had calmed and Rin still lay fast asleep in Sesshoumaru's lap. He gently set her down and barked, while he kicked the green toad, which was also fast asleep, several times.  
  
" Mommy, why didn't I become a librarian?" He mumbled as he felt sleep evade him, and awoke to Sesshoumaru's unperturbed face.  
  
"Hmm.I clearly heard a fell voice in that wind, this was the direction which it originated from I'm sure. Perhaps it is gone now." Sesshoumaru said to himself as he walked back into the clearing, still listening for the intruder. Again, he heard the same fell voice, but now it's creator was directly in front of him, blocking his way to where Rin and Jaken were located.  
  
"Ahhh, Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you are eager to protect that human girl you seem to love. Tell me Lord Sesshoumaru, what would you do for her safety?"  
  
~~~~end chapter~~~~  
  
Rissi- Sama's chapter comments:  
  
Thank you all for you generous and kind reviews! Phewww! This chapter sure has been difficult! Have you ever tried getting porcupines to mate? The joke goes it is achieved very carefully. **drum roll thing** Fine it wasn't that funny.^_^;; REGARDLESS. keep reviewing, I can't wait to hear your comments! Ciao for now! 


	3. Not out of the woods yet

Chapter 3:  
  
" Plots ,true or false, are necessary things, to raise commonwealths and ruin kings."  
(John Dryden)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly, Kagura made her descent onto the land as night began to fall upon the rolling hills of Japan. Day began to fade in warm hues as twilight began to fall on the land. Kagura's feather gently landed in a clearing within a deep forest of deep solitude. Kagura's eyes looked upward and saw the stars first glow begin to light the sky like fireflies. She sighed and fell in to an unknown reverie; a feeling of warmth entered her soul at her growing contentment.  
  
Suddenly, Kagura heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She quickly spun around and saw a treacherous and steep path.  
  
'Thank the Gods that I can always fly over those barriers,' she thought while a proud smirk crossed her features. Kagura's eyes continued to analyze the path down, but a rustle from bushes in front of her sounded and she turned her keen sight to an abandoned temple. It was a humble temple. No unnecessary embellishments or ornamentation. The gate was in disrepair, and the forest beyond looked as a graveyard of dead trees and ancient stone statues. Kagura's eyes followed the stairs that led to the humble temple. The stonework was failing, and treacherous in its own right. A fog veiled the inside of the temple, but this did not disturb her.  
  
Kagura continued her observation, but that same noise alerted her eyes to a small side path, it seemed rough and crude, but she heard a clear stream clinking in the twilight, and smelled the coaxing pine that permeated the clearing.  
  
Her demonic eyes searched those spots again, she thought,  
  
'Behind me a treacherous stair lies, ahead of me the fog veils all, and to the side,' she thought with a glance, 'offers a moment of serenity. I must choose my path soon, night has all but fallen.'  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted disdainfully at Naraku, and exclaimed with a low, threatening snarl,  
  
"What is your intent?" Naraku grinned menacingly, but did not answer immediately. Instead he took his time to glance around the clearing, Naraku's eyes locked on Rin, a gleam of pure evil, and a glint of malice shown in his evil eyes. Sesshoumaru grew worried and distracted Naraku from his thoughts,  
  
"Naraku! What is your intent!" Naraku swiftly turned to face Sesshoumaru; a discontent smirk contorted his features.  
  
" You know of my servant Kagura, do you not? But a night ago she died, I saw it with my own eyes." Sesshoumaru's eyes expressed no fear, but his thoughts grew nervous as he thought of the fear Kagura expressed when she had previously mentioned Naraku.  
  
"What does the death of your servant have to do with me?" Sesshoumaru inquired coldly. Naraku glared with hatred at Sesshoumaru, and explained,  
  
"But, she is alive. I can feel it. I only know of one person who has the power of revival, a sword with that power, it is your Tensaiga." Sesshoumaru continued to glare,  
  
"Are you proposing I saved Kagura, your servant?" After saying this Sesshoumaru began to finger the hilt of Tokijin. He would be prepared to sever Naraku's head from his body if any harm came near Rin.  
  
"Nay, Sesshoumaru, I do not propose anything to you. I am accusing you of this, and since you have lost me the control of valuable servant, I shall take something of yours." Naraku threatened, he then swiftly turned, and his eyes drew to Rin, who trembled with fear,  
  
"My dear girl, do you know who I am?" Naraku drawled as he grinned wryly at Rin. She looked to Sesshoumaru in fear, and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Tokijin. All Naraku would need to do is move toward Rin and he would be no more.  
  
Rin shook her head and stepped back, trembling. She was not sure why but this strangely clad man was not good. Naraku grinned slyly, and, in his poisonous drawl, said,  
  
"I am Naraku." Suddenly, Naraku darted towards Rin, who froze from the fear he inspired,  
  
" Naraku!" Sesshoumaru screamed desperately, and thus attracted Naraku's attention. Naraku again turned to face Sesshoumaru, a smirk painted across his face.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku enquired.  
  
"Do not bring Rin into this feud you have with Kagura! She is innocent. You will have stooped to a new low." Sesshoumaru demanded, as he struggled to keep his temper. He gripped Tokijin tighter, but did not move. Naraku grinned,  
  
" My name has never been associated with honor, Sesshoumaru. You have taken something of mine, and it is only right that I take something of yours. What better than this girl?" he said. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, and with controlled anger, he growled,  
  
"If you wish your servant back, kidnapping Rin will not assist you. She knows nothing." Naraku's demonic grin increased and he taunted,  
  
"Nay, but you know something." Then, a reincarnation of Naraku appeared, his skin was pale and haunting, and he had a lean and hungry look. The reincarnation attacked Sesshoumaru viciously and without command.  
  
While Sesshoumaru was busy with the new reincarnation, Naraku began to advance toward Rin.  
  
"Now, my dear girl, what is your name?" he asked. Rin could not answer, she could not even scream for fear had overtaken her senses.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw through hurried glances Naraku approach Rin, a wry smile planted upon his face, but before he could save her Naraku took Rin into his evil grasp. The reincarnation, with its steely claws, severely sliced across Sesshoumaru's chest. Blood spewed from the wounds across his chest. He winced in pain and fell back, watching Rin be taken towards Naraku's putrid lair. Frustration and anger now being part of Sesshoumaru he stood up, and picked up his sword. He killed the reincarnation without difficulty and glared with unequivocal hatred at Naraku, who escaped into the darkness with Rin in his possession.  
  
Heaving a sigh, Kagura began to ascend the staircase that led to the humble temple. Fog veiled all but a small circle that her demonic aura filled, but this mysterious entity did not disturb her as she bravely made her way up the stairs. Step by step, the fog was pushed aside to reveal the same elements, aged statues, and gaunt pine trees lining the thin decaying steps. Kagura continued to bravely face the fog until the interior of the temple had appeared to her in partially hidden but panoramic glances from beyond the rolling fog.  
  
'What is beyond the fog?' Kagura asked as she shivered from haunting winds that her aura would not reflect away began to invade her small body. She shut her eyes in rebuke of her vulnerability and hasted her ascension, walking at a quick, spiteful pace. The humble temple's interior came into her vision, and she observed the modesty and simplicity of the ancient decaying building. She took but a few more steps and reached the entrance to the small building.  
  
Cautiously, she walked inside the ornate wooden doors of the temple, and looked with interest upon the temple,  
  
'This place is surprisingly well furnished for such an aged building. I should be on my guard here, I do not know what lurks in the shadows.' She thought as she took in the ambivalent surroundings about her. On the walls of the one room temple she saw many different wall scrolls and paintings and in the very center of the temple was a basin for a warm bath. Inside the temple there was no futon to rest on, but outside, on a veranda there lay a small bed looking out onto the stream, which she heard earlier.  
  
It was then, among the burning incense, Kagura noticed how she smelled, like dried blood and sweat. She turned up her nose at this foul odor, and set her eyes, full of determination, onto the empty basin. A pile of wood sat beside it, but there was no water to fill the basin. Momentarily she sulked at the possibility of doing work to achieve her cleanliness, but as soon as her sensitive nose gained another whiff of the stench that rose from her body Kagura pushed aside her petty thoughts, walking confidently toward the bucket.  
  
Momentarily, she stared in the distance while on the veranda,  
  
'I do not want to walk back down the many steps to that stream. There must be another way.' Kagura thought bitterly, seeking any innovation that would ease her quest for cleanliness, but found, as she inspected veranda a small path, virtually unnoticeable to the eye. With her fan drawn, Kagura hopped the small fence and tread warily down the precarious slope.  
  
Down by the stream Kagura admired the clear and peerless water as she drew her hand across the seamless surface. She perceived, and gently smiled as the water rippled and almost eliminated her diminutive reflection, yet still her portrait returned to grace the surface of the water. Casting the bucket a scornful glance Kagura resigned her resolve to the task at hand, and rose from her kneeling position above the small stream.  
  
With her hand clasped around the rough and thick twine handle, Kagura lifted the empty bucket and drew the open end across the now stifled surface of the small stream. Kagura grinned, for she would no longer need to struggle up the steep hill, and could easily use her feather for a quicker easier transportation to fill the bath, and ease her ailing nose.  
  
Several buckets later, the basin was full of water, and the logs that gave warmth to the small tub were set aflame. Kagura, after taking the proper precautions, stepped into the warm bath and let her aching and dirty body relax in the tepid water. She gently shut her eyes and let the bath claim her consciousness as she drifted off into a blissful half sleep.  
  
In another part of Japan, Sesshoumaru glared coldly and hatefully into the twilight sky.  
  
"Naraku," he growled to nobody, in a tone just underneath a whisper, "You will pay for dragging Rin into your feud. Do you think that I can be controlled by such a meager threat! How weak do you think I am!" His lips were set upon his face, hard as stone, he continued to sulk in the growing dark.  
  
Jaken watched with pained interest, for indeed he hated the young girl, Rin, but Sesshoumaru did not, he was visibly affected by the lack of her presence. He carefully, as not to catch the sulking demon-lord off guard, stepped towards Sesshoumaru and said quietly,  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru abruptly turned his head and observed Jaken, soundlessly demanding with his eyes for Jaken to continue,  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama, what will you do now that Naraku's demand has been set?" Before answering Jaken, Sesshoumaru stared coldly into the growing abyss again, and said with little emotion,  
  
"I will call upon Kagura-san." Jaken's toady face grew contorted as he stated in aghast,  
  
"Then you will do Naraku's bidding!" Another cold stare from Sesshoumaru, and Jaken returned to his place. Sesshoumaru explained,  
  
" It would seem, but even if I were to do Naraku's bidding I would still need the information Kagura-san possess'. " Jaken nodded, and with surprise asked,  
  
"What would that arrogant woman know of that you would not, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru seemed to smile as he said delicately,  
  
"The way to Naraku's castle." Jaken looked to Sesshoumaru in awe as the realization of Naraku's plan dawned upon him. Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a side glance and said with light amusement,  
  
"Yes, Jaken. Naraku knows of my proud nature, and because of his knowledge he planned this ploy of his so that either way, if I chose to do his bidding or not, his servant, Kagura-san, would still arrive at his castle." Jaken scowled and stated,  
  
"How dare that stupid baboon!" A ghost of a smile appeared across Sesshoumaru's face, but quickly disappeared as he assed the quandary he was entrapped and embroiled within.  
  
'Naraku, your malice is everywhere, and it infects everything. Is this how you survive?' Sesshoumaru thought in the darkened land of feudal Japan.  
  
Kagura, back at the small temple, sat in the bath silently, and a vision from a devil seeped into her head,  
  
' A snake crept on the cold and hard ground, where a flying squirrel sat just a few feet ahead. The snake caught sight of the flying squirrel and its tongue flickered out side of mouth, and smelled the fresh and living meat from the flying squirrel. The squirrel continued to sit upon the ground, and was caught unawares as the snake soundlessly devoured it whole.' Kagura's eyes bolted open and she trembled as she heard a drawling whisper throughout the temple,  
  
" You will not escape, and you shall never be free!"  
  
Now Kagura sat up in the tub, her eyes were open wide with incomprehensible fright. Again Kagura had been reminded that she would not be free for long. A fell wind burst through the temple, and the small door that led to the veranda was opened, revealing a starless sky and a dwindling twilight.  
  
Not only did Kagura tremble from fear, but also she grew cold in her nakedness. She bent down to pick up the clothes she had worn before, and as she grabbed the rough materiel she realized,  
  
" This is not mine, the materiel is too coarse this must have been given to me by.Sesshoumaru-san. It is apparent I owe him another favor." She said silently.  
  
Kagura's nose scrunched, as she smelled the odor exiting the coarse burgundy materiel and lamented the prospect of having to go down yet again to the stream. Standing, she glanced around the one-roomed temple, and a simple priestess' robe and deep blue Hakama pants caught her sight.  
  
Normally, Kagura did not take kindly to wearing an outfit worn by a woman she knew as Kikyo, but in this particular situation the prospect overjoyed her. Unconscious of her nakedness, she strode proudly to the other side of the temple, where the simple outfit lay and grasped the surprisingly soft materiel of the robe and Hakama in her hands.  
  
After putting on the holy garb, she sighed as she looked into a mirror and said,  
  
"This kind of outfit is really made for someone much taller than me."  
  
Night fell and morning rose proudly in the eastern sky, yet in its entire splendor, Kagura remained naïve to morning's pure beauty and continued to rest on the futon. She would probably not have noticed the peacefulness dawn brought upon the land overlooking the veranda if she had been awake, and peered from the futon where she currently lay resting.  
  
Instead of a birds chirp, a chill sudden breeze stifled Kagura from her sleeping state and she slowly opened her eyes to dawn's unfolding glory. Her perceptive eyes scanned the horizon. A gentle smile fell upon her lips, as she smelled the fair scent of flowers and greenery, and let the calming sound of the stream permeate her welcome ears.  
  
"Is this what it means to be free?" she asked the growing light of day. For the first time in her life, her mind was free of worry, and she could enjoy the simple joy that dawn brought to the world. The miasma of her wretched creator no longer held power over Kagura's mind and dulled her sharp senses to the beauty of the gentle breezes that churn throughout the day, or the regularity of the constant sun that always rose in the east.  
  
This pure moment would only be spoilt by the cruel fates, which proved a constant reminder to Kagura, a reminder that she would always be hunted. For in the flickering wings of familiar insect, an insect of Hell, she knew that Naraku would always be on her trail, and seek the most malicious way possible to devour this new freedom and chain her within his harsh enslavement for a time no less than eternity.  
  
These thoughts of entrapment darkened the corners of her mind, and in many ways Naraku already enslaved her. Kagura's mind would never be free of his poisonous words that echoed like a dragon's hiss creeping underneath her skin. Yet, Kagura's vitality pushed the threatening thoughts of enclosure to the dark corners of her mind, as she focused to the future she now had, free from Naraku's physical grasp.  
  
Kagura's mind was finally roused from its sleep and she rose from the wood veranda beneath her feet. While leaning her small body against the thick, strong railing, Kagura heard a noise, and quickly turned her head to see a small animal blinking rapidly at her. She sent the animal a glare and it rushed off in fear of her anger.  
  
Again, Kagura became absorbed in the peace surrounding her and did not hear the approaching steps of ronin warriors from behind where she stood. One of the warriors strung a poison tipped arrow in his long bow and said in a deep voice,  
  
"You are cornered! Surrender or we shall be forced to take your life!" Kagura, caught off guard and without her fan, turned toward the two warriors and said demurely, as she shyly closed her demonic eyes  
  
" Has he sent for me so soon?" Both the ronin looked at her in a confused manner and asked,  
  
"Are you not the Wind Sorceress known as Kagura?" A small, evil smile now inhabited her face and Kagura said, as she prepared to leap,  
  
"It depends upon whose asking!" As she leapt at the two Ronin they grew frightened as the saw her demonic eyes open and stepped back as Kagura grabbed her fan and grinned coldly at the two men,  
  
"You feeble humans!" Kagura exclaimed as she drew her fan across the air and they fell dead,  
  
" Is that all you send for me Naraku? Two simple Ronin, disengaged by their own masters, I am offended." She said to any element of Naraku that might be in the temple.  
  
Kagura heard no answer, and sighed, disliking her withdraw from the solitude of the morning hours. Closing her fan Kagura rolled her eyes and said,  
  
" I must leave, Naraku is aware of my presence, but there is something I must clarify." As she noticed this Kagura pulled her feather from her hair and the feather grew larger carrying Kagura off into the unknown skies.  
  
But not even the free skies would give Kagura a break from Naraku's devilish pursuit, as she noticed his insects of hell following her closely. She sped up; to avoid their cursed stingers but they pursued her just as persistently. Suddenly, as the insects began to gain on her, and nearly overtake her, a dark aura from an evil sword killed the insects with a single blow, and Kagura looked in awe upon the face of her rescuer. ~~~~~********end chapter 4******  
  
A/n: I TOLD YOU ALL I WOULD UPTDATE! Here it is! Enjoy! 


	4. The Chosen Path of Certain doom

Chapter Four: The Chosen Path of Certain doom  
  
"Pluck up they spirits man, and be not afraid to do thine office; my neck is very short; take heed therefore thou strike not awry, for saving of thine honesty." (St. Thomas More)  
  


* * *

  
Kagura looked upon the pleasantly irritating face of her rescuer, her eyes darkened, as she said less enthusiastically than he would have hoped,  
  
"Again you save me, Sesshoumaru-san, I owe you a great many favors." A small cynical smile crossed his lips and he said,  
  
"There's no need to thank me, Kagura-san. My own actions are quite selfish." Kagura raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then noticed the intensity in Sesshoumaru's voice and the pregnant pause that loomed treacherously in the air. She asked,  
  
"Where is the girl?" Instead of answering Kagura, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away, attempting to hide his weak anger from Kagura. Kagura, however was more perceptive and rose slowly from the ground, and began to walk slowly toward the demon lord.  
  
Suddenly, a cruel hand, and a sharpened set of glistening claws enclosed her throat, and Sesshoumaru glared his golden eyes of steel directly at Kagura. She grew limp from fear, but to her surprise she was gently lowered to the ground. Sesshoumaru, after lowering Kagura down, continued to walk away.  
  
Ever more curious, Kagura continued to pursue Sesshoumaru, as she hoped that her fears regarding the girl were true. Cautiously, she put her hand upon Sesshoumaru's shoulder and asked softly,  
  
" Sesshoumaru-san, was it Naraku? Did he take Rin from you?" To Kagura's surprise, Sesshoumaru did not retort, nor leave the range of her hand that lay upon his shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru, instead, turned and faced Kagura, looking honestly into her eyes, not concealing his emotions. He said darkly,  
  
"Hai, Kagura-san. It was Naraku. He sought to manipulate my affection for Rin...in hopes that I would relinquish you into his control." Kagura nodded knowingly, avoiding Sesshoumaru's eye contact, not wishing to know what his eyes said.  
  
"Is that so?" Kagura murmured contemplatively, as she stared blankly into the bright sky. Sesshoumaru observed Kagura very closely now, and thought,  
  
' What is she thinking? Does she think that I, Sesshoumaru could be manipulated by such a low trick, or that I would so easily betray her?'  
  
Warily, Kagura glanced back at Sesshoumaru, who stared silently at her,  
  
'Why does he stare so? What could he possibly be thinking? Does he see my fear and loathing of Naraku? Does he see that I am weak?' Suddenly, Kagura rose and said bravely,  
  
"Naraku is hideous to do that to a girl such as Rin! I will assist you in gaining your precious girl back, Sesshoumaru-san." Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagura, and was amazed.  
  
"Did you just say...that you would assist me in gaining back Rin?" Sesshoumaru was nearly speechless, and Kagura said with more confidence,  
  
" Naturally, Rin is too innocent to be entwined within his webs of poison." She gave the demon-lord a proud smile, and Sesshoumaru was about to open his mouth, but Jaken came, huffing in as he held a large pail of water more than half the size of his body,  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama, I got the wat—What is she doing here!" Jaken demanded, pointing to Kagura, who did not exactly look insulted.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said so coldly that Jaken twitched nervously, and spilled the entire bucket of water, " Kagura has agreed to assist us in gaining back Rin."  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and Kagura were amused as Jaken groveled, and apologized like a courtier who had spilled red wine on his revered lords doublet. Begrudgingly, the toad went to get more water. Kagura and Sesshoumaru were alone together.  
  
Kagura, in the depths of her mind found for herself, the unpretentious and pure joy she received from an abundance of good Kharma. Yet, despite her desires to unleash this newfound joy, it was necessary for Kagura to maintain her arrogant nature. If she displayed otherwise, she would get lost in the deed and perhaps grow fond of the emotion it created. With her secret thoughts locked in the chasms of her mind where darkness once existed. Kagura said proudly,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san, I hope you have no difficulties trusting me. Naturally, you know that I have no bond or willing kinship with Naraku." Staring off into the distance, Kagura could detect his uncertainty as he answered slowly,  
  
"No, I do not Kagura-san. Once before you had intentions of persuading me to slay Naraku."  
  
Her memory rekindled, Kagura realized something different. In this matter her escape was not likely,  
  
"But I have chosen this path," she mistakenly exclaimed aloud. Sesshoumaru swiftly turned, and inquired,  
  
" What path have you chosen Kagura-san?"  
  
Avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes, Kagura answered,  
  
"The path I have chosen is of little importance to your goal, you need not be curious, Sesshoumaru-san." An indiscreet smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips, as he politely bowed, and turned away again to face the sky beyond.  
  
In an unsure place, Rin sat in the encompassing darkness as the miasma of Naraku continued to weave about her. She whined has harsh whispers from demons invaded her young ears,  
  
" Now my dear girl," Naraku drawled as he loomed insidiously above Rin while he sat on his cushion. She stood but a few feet away and fought back frightened tears. " Do you like my castle?" he asked Rin. She looked down onto the clean matting and said nothing to Naraku; her fear of him was immense. Slightly irritated, Naraku said indignantly," You do not have to answer me girl, but if you do not wish to converse you will be sent away."  
  
Rin still stood mutely in front of Naraku, and with a wave of his hand he dismissed her to be sent away by one of his vassals. A single tear of fear dripped from her eyes, Rin wanted to scream but in her horror she became silent.  
  
In her dreary quarters, Rin sat, huddled in the darkened corner, and quaking cry burst through her lips as she moaned in terror. Tears of agony streamed down Rin's cheeks. In all her sadness, she said quietly,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Naraku sat deep in thought. His dark eyes did not waver from the thick, poisonous air, which he penetrated through. For Naraku, the perpetual miasma only served to strengthen his malicious intentions. He knew that deep down his heart was black as his blood ran, but a black heart can still bleed. A black heart can still be touched by human emotions; the emotions are merely tainted by the darkness. Instead of feeling love, pure and honest, he felt a jealous rage that names itself as love, and instead of feeling gratitude, he felt ingratitude for what has not yet been bestowed upon him.  
  
Naraku despised Sesshoumaru for not just being superior to him in demon blood and skill, but also because Sesshoumaru did not feel the blackness he himself felt every day. Kagura was free, his aura touched nothing but the very fringes of her mind, and her heart was free from the darkness that once entrapped it. He even despised Rin for being loved by someone.  
  
Suddenly, Naraku felt an unlikely emotion creep into his black bile, pain. This pain was not the kind felt when stabbed by a dagger; the pain was too dull it was a pain that invaded his very mind. He felt the pain of an unknown wound that struck in the dark like snakebite or scorpion's sting. In rebuttal of this sudden wound he snarled,  
  
"Bring the girl to me!" The loyal vassals quickly rose and sought out Rin, Naraku continued to embrace the darkness and let it strengthen his resolve.  
  
Kagura's discomfort was exemplified as her eyes skirted around Sesshoumaru's glance. This he noticed and marked well as he thought,  
  
' What path have you chosen?' As Sesshoumaru turned and said very curiously,  
  
"If you insist, Kagura-san." Kagura's mind continually questioned Sesshoumaru as she failed to understand why thoughts of him persisted to linger in her mind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san, it is not likely that gaining Rin back will be easy. Even with my assistance you still have to battle through what traps Naraku will have set to greet you." Sesshoumaru shook his head and smiled almost sadly,  
  
"On the contrary, Kagura-san, it will prove to be simple. And it seems I would have your assistance to thank." Momentarily confused, Kagura said harshly,  
  
" If you mean to assume because you know the way to Naraku's castle the journey will be easy you would be greatly mistaken. Getting there alone will prove difficult." Sesshoumaru sighed, and said with some annoyance, but also regret,  
  
"It would be a fool who would assume otherwise, Kagura-san. Perhaps by your presence alone the traps which Naraku set would fall silent and useless." Kagura shook her head, and walked away from Sesshoumaru, saying silently,  
  
"I am not that potent, Sesshoumaru-san, not while I still feel his breath." Sesshoumaru felt drawn to Kagura, as her voice grew low and she fell back. His eyes could not help but follow Kagura as she spoke silently.  
  
' His hold is that deep upon her mind. Naraku must posses amazing power to reduce one as strong as Kagura-san into fear.' Sesshoumaru thought as his eyes became glued to Kagura's lonely figure in the clear sky.  
  
Kagura noticed his eyes sudden attachment to her, and turned to face Sesshoumaru, she had so many questions to ask him, but she could not bring herself to say them. Kagura's heart felt so much, but a great deal of it she did not understand.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew it would be wisest to break his glance from Kagura, but felt compelled by the overwhelming and odd softness that beamed from them to continue looking. As if the softness was a hypnotizing song that compelled him to not waver his stare from Kagura.  
  
'Is it with pity he looks upon me? I wish he would stop staring at me as if I am some entrancing freak. I have never desired his pity, or attention...I do not deserve it.' Turning from his stare, Kagura rebuked his pity or attention and said harshly,  
  
"Time is not on our side, Sesshoumaru-san. If you wish Rin to be saved there is no time to dally." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, and said,  
  
"Naturally, but I cannot leave until my servant returns Kagura-san." Sighing, Kagura acknowledged Sesshoumaru's point and began to pace as unease and dread now filled her mind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! I have the water!" Jaken exclaimed, huffing as he rushed from the wooded path. Sesshoumaru said coldly,  
  
"Good Jaken. We are now leaving to find Rin." Jaken rushed to the large carriage and readied it for his lord and master. Sesshoumaru awoke Kagura from her thoughts with a light tap upon the shoulder, and wordlessly she pulled her feather from her head. Kagura led the way to Naraku's castle, dreading every gust of wind, which pulled Kagura closer to her doom.  
  


* * *

  
Authoress' note: Well hiya'll...I don't exactly care that you don't review but I do have to thank some one very nice person for reviewing my last chapter (3)...Zero-san! She is my good buddy that she is!!! Neways, this latest chapter I hope you enjoyed it took a lot of work to get done...maybe someday I'll be a quick updater  
  


* * *

  
Cya'all! (until my next chapter) 


	5. Destinies Revealed Truths

Chapter Five:  
  
"All that we see or seem,  
Is but a dream within a dream"  
(Edgar Allen Poe)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the blackness of Naraku's fortress, Rin sat again before her captor, who focused his piercing red eyes onto Rin and said sadistically,  
  
"You are afraid of me aren't you, my dear girl?" When Rin did not respond to Naraku's interrogation, he rolled his eyes, and said with a spiteful tone,  
  
"Do I inspire fear in you?" Then Naraku, with his keen ears heard a whisper, and a hushed cry,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin simply begged, as if the name was a shield from Naraku's hateful conversation. Naraku was puzzled by Rin's simple cry and rebuked her meager defense,  
  
"Rin, your beloved Sesshoumaru will not come to your rescue." Naraku said very simply. This had caught Rin's attention, and she looked into Naraku's eyes and beheld the terror within them. Her lips continued to tremble, but more noticeably. A sneer crossed Naraku's features as he saw his attack was now working.  
  
"Yes, he will come, but he will not be able to save you. He is only falling into a trap." Rin's lips not only trembled, but her eyes were now opening in fear,  
  
'Will he really leave me?' Rin asked herself. And as she saw Naraku's malicious grin, she knew her fate was sealed. Letting out her fear, Rin cried an agonizing cry of sudden loneliness, and Naraku grinned, achieving his goal.  
  
"I am done with the girl." He said, and a vassal helped Rin into her cell, where her fear would grow.  
  
Day's warmth began to disappear as darkness grew upon feudal Japan, and Sango had yet to overcome the loss of her brother. Silently, Miroku's arms encircled Sango's waist as he lightly pressed his lips to Sango's neck. But his assistance did not stop Sango's falling tears, as she stood above Kohaku's grave.  
  
"Why?" Sango said silently, unaware, it seemed, of Miroku's presence. Miroku did not respond but began to withdraw from Sango, in hopes she would heal on her own. Yet, before Miroku could entirely withdraw, Sango clung onto him with the intense ferocity brought by loss.  
  
As Sango cried on Miroku's chest, he rocked her within his embrace and soothed her fears with his mere presence. Kagome tore her eyes away from this scene; it was far too private for her eyes.  
  
"Feh! Kagome, we gotta stop this dallying!" Inuyasha rebuked loudly. However, Kagome was not in the mood for his complaining and said very simply,  
  
"Sit boy!" Inuyasha shrieked as he was brought to the ground by Kagome's command, rising swiftly, he demanded,  
  
"We can't sit around and wait for Naraku to get stronger!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, and then vibrantly explained, "You are so heartless! It hasn't been two days yet and your demanding Sango muster her strength, while her heart is still broken!" Inuyasha didn't seem to listen to Kagome's argument as he strode up to Miroku and said proudly,  
  
"Miroku, I don't care what you do, but find a way to pull Sango together. We can't wait forever to get Naraku." Miroku glared at Inuyasha with harshness and rebuked,  
  
"What do you expect me to do Inuyasha? Her brother is not yet dead two days, and her soul is wounded. I am a mere priest!" Inuyasha fehed, and walked away from Miroku.  
  
Sitting silently beside Kagome, Inuyasha looked out into the distance, and observed the disappearing clouds. Then he turned to see Kagome's lips in a tight frown.  
  
'Sheesh...I hate it when she's like this...' Inuyasha thought. Kagome, noticing his stare, demanded tensely,  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you looking at?" Inuyasha, being very immature, looked away from Kagome and retorted, he thought wittily,  
  
"I'm not looking at anything." Heaving a sigh, Kagome stood and walked away, unable to tolerate Inuyasha's normal behavior.  
  
Kagura's keen eyes searched the fading horizon as day came to a close, sensing unease in the winds; she delved further into her power.  
  
'Something in the skies is not right! The winds seem perturbed and angry. They brew a storm.' Kagura thought as her keen senses read the tumultuous jet streams about her.  
  
"Kagura-san!" Sesshoumaru yelled, as he noticed her thoughtfully grave face, "what is wrong!" Kagura, looking back at Sesshoumaru from her feather said warily,  
  
"An evil storm brews, and this seems not to be the making of Naraku's sorcery. Nature has found its own evil, Sesshoumaru-san." Looking towards the sky, Sesshoumaru concurred with Kagura's thoughts as he said forebodingly,  
  
"Indeed, Kagura-san, I noticed the brewing evil as well. Would you consider it wise to stop the journey for a short while?" Kagura gazed forward at the skies, and stated arrogantly,  
  
"If you deem the storm worth worrying about, Sesshoumaru-san? I myself have flown through many storms of this kind, all of them with malicious and cruel intent, but I have survived them." Sesshoumaru glared at Kagura, but not with any true harshness, rather, with curiosity.  
  
'Has she truly ridden in such turbulence? She is indeed proud, but can pride also bear itself as true when it is a falsehood? I shall test her.'  
  
"Is it Naraku who led you through such storms and darkness, Kagura- san?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagura. Kagura looked back at Sesshoumaru from and said heavily,  
  
"Sometimes the interference of Naraku was the case, but at other times the turbulence came from within me," Kagura added, "The storms which Naraku created proved deadly if one does not have the ability to master them, but the storms from the angry wind gods are not meant to be trifled with by any being, demon or mortal."  
  
"So it would be your counsel to wait for brighter skies?" Jaken loosened his hold on the reigns of Sesshoumaru's chariot, and hoped silently,  
  
'I don't want to ride in this storm, if what Kagura says is true.'  
  
"Hai, that is my counsel, Sesshoumaru-san." Kagura stated matter-of- factly. Jaken was so glad about Kagura's decision he completely let go of the reigns, and noticed too late as the chariot began a violent dissension.  
  
"Oops," Jaken murmured dully as Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and the rest of the chariot fell to the earth. Chasing after the falling chariot, Kagura cursed,  
  
'That irritable toad!'  
  
Inuyasha was finally pleased as Sango was seemingly ready to journey again, and they could finally continue on their seemingly never ending quest for the sacred jewel shards and hopeful defeat of Naraku. While Inuyasha did not see Sango's silent suffering, Miroku and Kagome both saw she was holding onto her sanity by a thin strand of rough twine.  
  
"Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked with compassion as she put her hand on Sango's slumped shoulder. Shaking away her coming tears, Sango said,  
  
"Of course I'm fine." Kagome just nodded, thinking to herself,  
  
'No you're not, it's not likely that you will ever be again.' Boisterously, Inuyasha exclaimed,  
  
"Well Sango, it's good your okay now! The best remedy for anything is revenge, eh?" Sango glared coolly at Inuyasha, and stated,  
  
"Will it bring Kohaku back? Even if we killed Naraku, what would we achieve besides an extra life taken on our hands." Inuyasha was genuinely confused and demanded,  
  
"What do you mean? Of course revenge is a good remedy!" Sighing heavily Sango just turned away, and stated proudly,  
  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha, but either way, we better get going." Now, not only was Inuyasha puzzled, but Kagome and Miroku were as well. They stood for a moment in obscure silence as they observed Sango hoist her heavy boomerang over her shoulder. Miroku, being highly concerned for Sango's welfare asked Sango,  
  
"Are you sure you're ready, Sango?" Sango turned toward Miroku and said somberly,  
  
"It is not a question being ready, Miroku. If anything it is a question of doing what I must do to ensure Kohaku did not die in vain." Miroku nodded quietly, he could hear the pain interwoven through Sango's somber voice, but he knew that she could wait no longer in her pain.  
  
"If you insist, Sango." Looking back at Miroku, Sango told him through her eyes that she would be all right. Miroku nodded back, and smiled reassuringly as he searched for the sun in hopes that it shined again in Sango's eyes.  
  
While the chariot of Sesshoumaru descended toward the ground at an alarmingly fast rate, Sesshoumaru managed to disentangle himself from the falling chariot and landed safely on the ground. The chariot landed violently, trapping Jaken beneath the wreckage.  
  
Shortly afterward, Kagura landed quietly, and, with overwhelming concern asked,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san, are you all right?" Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback, but knew better than to think what he had so long suspected.  
  
"Hai, Kagura-san, I was quite lucky that I had a soft landing." For a moment, Kagura smiled gently, than reverted to her arrogant self, exclaiming,  
  
"Good, Sesshoumaru-san— "Kagura would have said more but a loud rumble from the wreckage of the chariot distracted her as Jaken attempted to remove himself from the pile of rubble.  
  
"How could I have been so foolish!" Jaken complained bitterly. Sesshoumaru looked over at Jaken, who struggled beneath the rubble and demanded coldly,  
  
"You fool." Jaken quivered as a result of Sesshoumaru's coldness, and again, fell underneath the rubble.  
  
' Pathetic,' Kagura thought with bitter amusement, while Jaken struggled to free himself from the wreckage. Then, Kagura shifted her eyes from Jaken to Sesshoumaru and asked,  
  
"What shall we do now, Sesshoumaru-san?" Staring off into the distance, as if he were calculating it, Sesshoumaru answered,  
  
"Kagura-san, I assume we will find alternate transportation." He sent Kagura a teasing glare, and she nearly gasped.  
  
'Is this another emotion besides coldness!' her thoughts exclaimed, yet her voice remained regular,  
  
"Hai, you have a very good point, Sesshoumaru-san. We are not mere mortals, it will be simple to find transportation." Nodding in agreement, Sesshoumaru continued to stare off into the distance, hoping his keen eyes would catch a glance of Rin, or he would hear her laugh.  
  
Kagura observed this with great sadness,  
  
' His heart seems to be a part of that girl's, I hope the tricks Naraku holds up his sleeve will not break Sesshoumaru and the girl's heart. I know what that demon is capable of...' she thought as the winds picked up about her.  
  
A grin now accented Naraku's features as he saw his servant, Kagura, and observed a new emotion in her heart and mind.  
  
'Is it kindness I see in her eyes, and affection in her heart? She looks at Sesshoumaru with compassion! Odd indeed, but Kagura, my testy servant, your softness and warmth can be used as well. Be wary!' Relaxing his mind, Naraku sent another vision into the head of his rebellious servant.  
  
Kagura felt a dark force of deep purple and black invade and take hold of her mind, and in an instant her head was flooded with images of crimson and steel. The flash of a mirror, a glimpse of cold steel, and the sparkle of a Shikon shard echoed cruelly in her mind. Dull lifeless eyes that belonged to a girl with dark hair and a checkered orange and white Kimono, with that same mirror nearby! A crimson-stained image of a tall demon-lord with long white tresses, as a Katana hacked mercilessly at the demon-lord, drawing blood with every strike! A dark haired woman with vivid red eyes who stands gagged and chain, bruised and broken, grunts in pain as a Shikon shard of obedience enters deep into her body by a man with a smirk and drawl. The man says cruelly,  
  
"This is your fate! You will not escape, Kagura! You will always be my servant!"  
  
Back at his lair, Naraku smiled wryly, glad that his message had been so well received,  
  
"This shall leave an impression," he said with amusement. Directing his attention to another group, whose sorrow had been the work of Kagura.  
  
"So Sango, "he said aloud, "It is whispered you seek vengeance for the one who took your brothers life. Here I give her to you, tear at her as you may like!" Naraku whispered an order to a hell insect,  
  
"Alert Inuyasha and the fools who follow him to your presence, than lead them to were Kagura now recovers." Upon receiving his orders, the insect departed and did as he had been told.  
  
Long after the vision had been abolished, Kagura sat in deep mortification, unable to purge the vile images from her mind. This proved to be a great distraction, for Kagura did not sense the shift in the winds or detect the scent of Hanyou. Suddenly, a boomerang ripped through the forest where Kagura sat, and she narrowly missed the well-thrown weapon, but could seemingly not evade Tetsusaiga's wanton throw!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End (of chapter 5)  
  
Rissi's Recourse: Well, I hope you liked this chapter...I actually had it done on Thursday (or some day like that...) and ff.net was being an arse about it....grrr...anyways....my next chapter should be up....erm...sometime...ja sometime... 


	6. And now unto oblivion I go

Chapter Six: And now unto oblivion I go...  
  
"A bolt is shot somewhere in our breast,  
And a lost pulse feeling stirs again.  
The eye sinks inward, and the heart lies plain,  
And what we mean, we say, and what we would know,  
We know." (Matthew Arnold)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Absorbed in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru failed to notice Kagura's quiet disappearance.  
  
' Is she safe, or has Naraku already done away with her?' Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru stated aloud, "I must have faith that she is alive and unharmed, or Kagura's potential sacrifice will be in vain, and I could not bear harm being done to Rin in either case."  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru came out of his thoughts and noticed Kagura's absence,  
  
'Where is Kagura?' He questioned silently, as he glanced furtively around the clearing. Sesshoumaru's keen eyes did not catch sight of the sorceress, but his nose catch the foul odor of his younger half-brother Inuyasha.  
  
"What is that whelp doing here!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, and suddenly, in his gut, grew worried for Kagura.  
  
Indeed, Kagura could not evade Tetsuiga's blade entirely, for she felt the blade sink partially into the skin of her shoulder. She clutched the wound upon her shoulder reflexively, and stared Inuyasha straight in his golden eyes.  
  
"I thought you were dead, bitch!" Inuyasha stated bluntly. Grinning mischievously, Kagura boasted,  
  
"That clumsy blade of yours isn't good enough to extinguish my life! You over estimate your skill, worthless hanyou." Inuyasha growled, and tightened his grip upon Tetsuiga. Letting go of her shoulder, Kagura grasped her fan and drew it open, preparing to unleash the winds at her command.  
  
Kagura easily countered Tetsuiga's blows and quickly pushed Inuyasha to the defensive. She felt her confidence rise as domination of the battle was likely, but Kagura was suddenly distracted from the fight as her keen ears heard the low buzz of a hell insect. Quickly, she paused and thought frantically,  
  
'This is a set up. Yet another way to check up on Sesshoumaru's progress and avoid having to give away the location of his lair. If for that reason alone, I will not fall.'  
  
"Kagome! Now!" Miroku exclaimed, as Kagome prepared to shoot a sacred arrow at the distracted Kagura.  
  
Sesshoumaru increased his speed, as the instinct within his gut grew stronger. Sesshoumaru flew past the trees like they were standing still, he only hoped to arrive in time.  
  
Realizing too late, Kagura noticed the strangely dressed miko pull back the long bow and launch the pure arrow that was almost impossible to evade. The dark winds Kagura sent, did nothing to stop the shimmering arrow's path. However, Kagura cleverly evaded the arrow, but could not evade the second arrow sent by Kagome. Kagura looked at Kagome, whose face was growing excited at the thought of killing this sorceress. The rest observed with that same eagerness, but disappointment came as Sesshoumaru, in a desperate action pushed Kagura to the ground.  
  
Breathing in a sigh of relief, Kagura looked upon the face of her rescuer for the third time. As if Inuyasha and those who accompanied him disappeared she rose from the ground, Kagura thanked Sesshoumaru gratefully,  
  
"Domo Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-san!" Kagura was not concerned with how this made her supposedly cold manner disappear. Upon her first rescue by Sesshoumaru, death was an escape he woke her from. Her second rescue was helpful, but not necessary. Yet, this time was different in a way Kagura was unable to comprehend. This rescue offered her a wealth of new emotions that time could only help her understand.  
  
Sesshoumaru observed the complete graciousness of Kagura's thanks and found a gentle smile on his face from the warmth it brought to both her and him.  
  
"Do itashimashite, Kagura-san," Sesshoumaru replied less anxiously than Kagura but within his voice he had enough friendly emotion that she was able to observe distinct affection. "Are you alright?" He then asked full of concern.  
  
"Hai, I am alright." Kagura very uncharacteristically averted her eyes, and in the air a pause occurred. Yet to Kagura and Sesshoumaru this pause was so vivid and so loud that little else could be heard. But this growing moment was averted when Inuyasha interrupted, as he finally recovered from the shock,  
  
"What the hell is up here!" Sesshoumaru glared coldly at his little brother but did not respond, while Kagura's hatred of that entire group only intensified as her sudden shame grew. "And what are YOU doing here, with HER!" Inuyasha now added, pointing rudely at Kagura.  
  
"Little brother," Sesshoumaru stated in his usual mocking manner, " there is more prudence in me asking what you are doing here." Inuyasha fehed and retorted angrily continuing to point at Kagura,  
  
"But she is an incarnation of Naraku! She even smells like him!" Kagura sighed deeply, but said nothing.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, it's obvious that something happened that has drastically changed the situation." Kagome said calmly, hoping that Inuyasha would follow her example.  
  
However, Inuyasha did not follow Kagome's example and stated, clearly enraged,  
  
"What the fuck Kagome! It's Kagura, we have to kill her, and I mean she killed Kohaku!"  
  
"I think...that is up to Sango, Inuyasha." Inuyasha considered Kagome's words carefully, and still did not understand the logic Kagome attempted to present. But he did understand that Kagome would not understand him and grabbed Tetsuiga, drawing it toward Kagura.  
  
"I don't care what you say Kagome! I—"Inuyasha failed to complete his sentence as Kagome impatiently pronounced the word 'sit'. Then turning to Sango, she asked,  
  
"Do you want Kagura die? She did kill Kohaku." All eyes were on Sango as she bit her lip nervously. Inuyasha, who had recovered from his sitting, stood with his mouth and eyes wide open and shock,  
  
"Come on Sango! Revenge always helps!" Again, Kagome sat Inuyasha, and Sango finally had her answer,  
  
"What good would killing Kagura do? I don't know the circumstance or reason why Kagura killed him, but something has changed..." Miroku was awestruck and asked,  
  
"You are showing the demon who killed your brother mercy!"  
  
"Can't you sense it, Miroku? She seems different, I can't put my finger on it, but she does seem changed." Miroku nodded in agreement, as he hoisted the unconscious Inuyasha over his shoulder and walked away along with Kagome and Sango.  
  
Naraku cursed silently as he observed Kagome, and the others walk away from his testy servant, Kagura.  
  
'Mercy! She has been shown mercy! I knew those who followed Inuyasha were odd, but they showed Kagura, the one who killed Sango's brother, mercy! This does not work well with my plan!' Naraku's anger simmered within him as he called Kanna, 'No matter, now Kanna will finally be of some use...' Pouring himself more tea, Naraku grinned slyly. He looked at his reflection in the dark liquid, greatly despising it; Naraku sipped the tea stifling the offensive image.  
  
After Inuyasha and the others had left, Kagura and Sesshoumaru were left alone. Silence overtook the small area surrounding them and the fireflies began to rise from the green foliage beneath their feet.  
  
'I was shown mercy,' Kagura thought, visibly perplexed by the obscure notion, ' I slaughtered that slayer's brother mercilessly yet she spared my life...' Kagura grew absorbed in her own thoughts, for another emotion permeated her soul, mercy.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagura's expressive face and could feel the change that was going on within her.  
  
"Kagura-san," He asked, hoping to catch her attention.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-san?" Kagura replied as she slowly drew away from her thoughts.  
  
"You are very fortunate your life was spared," Sesshoumaru commented, hoping to draw conversation from the silence,  
  
"The fortune is only temporary. Naraku will send more, and continue his plotting, until he has me back and safely leashed. "Kagura's words and reply struck Sesshoumaru as he recalled the deal that Naraku had forced upon him.  
  
flash back  
  
"I am Naraku." Suddenly, Naraku darted towards Rin, who froze from the fear he inspired,  
  
"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru screamed desperately, and thus attracted Naraku's attention. Naraku again turned to face Sesshoumaru, a smirk painted across his face.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku enquired.  
  
"Do not bring Rin into this feud you have with Kagura! She is innocent. You will have stooped to a new low." Sesshoumaru demanded, as he struggled to keep his temper. He gripped Tokijin tighter, but did not move. Naraku grinned,  
  
"My name has never been associated with honor, Sesshoumaru. You have taken something of mine, and it is only right that I take something of yours. What better than this girl?" he said. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, and with controlled anger, he growled,  
  
"If you wish your servant back, kidnapping Rin will not assist you. She knows nothing." Naraku's demonic grin increased and he taunted,  
  
"Nay, but you know something..." Then, a reincarnation of Naraku appeared, his skin was pale and haunting, and he had a lean and hungry look. The reincarnation attacked Sesshoumaru viciously and without command.  
  
While Sesshoumaru was busy with the new reincarnation, Naraku began to advance toward Rin.  
  
"Now, my dear girl, what is your name?" he asked. Rin could not answer, she could not even scream for fear had overtaken her senses.  
  
Flash Back ends  
  
"So it would seem, Kagura-san." Sesshoumaru plainly stated, this moment proved to be less ordinary than he felt comfortable experiencing and the mood was broken.  
  
"We better return to the clearing, that clumsy servant of yours may have finally disentangled himself from the wreckage," Kagura remarked sarcastically, ignoring the complacent change in the winds .For some wisps of wind are better left alone. Sesshoumaru nodded, agreeing with Kagura, and embarked to the clearing. Kagura followed him shortly afterward thinking,  
  
' My time draws to an end here. Every step I take to Naraku's is a step closer to my doom, but I chose this path.'  
  
From the clearing Kagura could detect the foul odor of Naraku's eternal miasma, Sesshoumaru also detected this wretched scent. He abhorred the miasma's impurities and all that it stood for, but most of all he despised the pain that struck his breast. This pain was caused by Sesshoumaru's growing guilt of sending Kagura into perpetual bondage, this rude pang made him feel weak.  
  
'Why does my conscience ache as the deed nears completion? Kagura, as Inuyasha so bluntly stated, is of Naraku. She posses' his scent and more importantly, Kagura has Naraku's arrogant spirit. Yet, as these few days have passed, I can ascertain a difference between Kagura and Naraku. Their hearts are borne of different matter; perhaps my guilt originates from that.'  
  
While Sesshoumaru examined his conscience Kagura began to understand hers. Kagura's thoughts discerned more than just simple mercy,  
  
' I feel the small indifferent void within my soul shrink; I am not so small, so worthless. I, and only I can save Rin, for my current task is a noble deed that could prove to be all in vain.' As Kagura grew to understand herself worth Sesshoumaru's own struggle dissipated,  
  
' Unless I stop deceiving Kagura I will surely never find peace.' In Sesshoumaru's own mind, he confirmed this and knew exactly what must be done.  
  
Naraku greeted his silent and obedient servant Kanna, with a devious smirk upon his face. Standing before Naraku with the enchanted mirror held by her tiny, ghost-like hands, Kanna said quietly,  
  
"Milord, you called?" Naraku then explained the nature of Kanna's order.  
  
"There is a young girl, Rin, who is being held within this palace as an honored guest. Kanna I want you to take this Rin's soul and hold it within your mirror indefinitely." Kanna blinked, and silently told Naraku she understood her order. Soundlessly, Kanna departed from Naraku's inner- lair. Naraku grinned,  
  
'My plan will soon come into fruition. Sesshoumaru leads Kagura to enslavement under my deception. The deceptions that I will be foolish enough to give Sesshoumaru Rin, whole and untouched while allowing him to live with the knowledge of my lairs location. It is as simple as killing two birds with one stone.' Naraku thought darkly. He no longer felt ill humored by his reflection in the dark cha. On the contrary he was very pleased with himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rissi's recourse:  
  
First of all I would like to thank all those who have read this fiction (even those who seem to not be able to find the review button). But special thanks goes to those who can find it like Zero27, Anese, 1, and Ameki No Mori (who by the way is making a doshinji of this very fiction).  
  
Secondly, the commentary you've been awaiting. How I felt as I wrote this chapter! I felt.... confused because this fiction is like trying to get porcupines to mate or squirrels to sit still. Cya until our next meeting! 


	7. Tragic Adieus and Nefarious Greetings

Chapter Seven: Tragic Adieus and Nefarious Greetings  
  
"Ill met by moonlight, Proud Titiana." (William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Nights Dream)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With little but the barren air between them, Sesshoumaru could not muster the words he needed to with enough ease. Yet, Sesshoumaru knew he had to say something, for that was the only way he could complete this deed with a free conscience and heart. Kagura's mind on the other hand wrestled not with guilt, but with dread. Kagura dreaded the coming storm, with its foul tricks and devious traps, but she could not deny the emotions that had developed within her over the last few days or the heart that slowly expanded inside Kagura's chest.  
  
Yet, with all that needed to be said by Kagura and Sesshoumaru, neither could drop the pride which radiated off them like a kingly robe.  
  
"Shall we leave to save Rin, or is there a purpose for our delay, Sesshoumaru-san?" Kagura demanded as if she really cared for the girl. Sesshoumaru glared, but not in anger. He looked at her with soft eyes. Kagura was completely taken aback.  
  
"Why do you stare so?" Kagura asked in bewilderment, she had been frozen in her place by a soft stare and all her pride been swiftly abandoned.  
  
"Hai, Kagura-san," Sesshoumaru began, not hearing Kagura's previous question, "before we can leave there is something you must know. " Kagura's bewilderment only grew with the warmth that overcame the typical coldness in Sesshoumaru's voice. "I have deceived you, for this will be no grand rescue mission. It is but a mere exchange...Naraku gets back his servant, and I get Rin in exchange. I am sorry for that deception, if you wish to abandon the mission you may with little offense to me." A small, knowing smile crept Kagura's lips, and she said fatally,  
  
"Your soul can rest easy Sesshoumaru-san, I have long known of this plot betwixt Naraku and yourself. From the very first day that I had knowledge of Rin's disappearance, for I of all people, am not blind to Naraku's cunning."  
  
"You accept your enslavement so easily! Is this not the same Kagura I revived days ago?" Sesshoumaru asked, for he too found himself confused.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san, I have lived free long enough to know the benefits of a mind purged from evil, a heart free to decide as it wills, and I can now understand the joy of doing something that I wish. If I am to fall back into his slavery do not distress yourself, I have the will to resist Naraku's darkness now." This was said with proud confidence, but Sesshoumaru could distinguish the fears Kagura held deep within.  
  
"Do not force this burden upon yourself it does not belong to you, it is my burden alone." Sesshoumaru's softness and concern had changed to compassion; Kagura had difficulty parrying this with her sarcasm, or pride.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru, I chose this path. This was my choice. Only I can save Rin, for you do not know what tricks Naraku has up his sleeves. If you believe that Naraku will simply hand you Rin and allow you to walk away knowing the location of his lair, you are most wrong!" Sesshoumaru know felt rage at the secrets Kagura had kept from him and swiftly encircled his fingers around Kagura's throat, lifting her from the ground.  
  
"Why have you not told me of these before, is Rin in danger!"  
  
"I have not told you because I thought you knew. Naraku is treacherous and his name has never been associated with honor! It is the least you can expect from such a demon." Kagura pleaded as she observed the rage within Sesshoumaru's eyes, but the anger shortly dissipated and he lowered Kagura to the ground.  
  
"I am sorry, Kagura-san." Sesshoumaru said stiffly.  
  
"Do not apologize, you have every right to be angry, Sesshoumaru-san." Sesshoumaru snarled as he spoke contemptuously,  
  
"How could I have been blind for so long? To not see Naraku's full plan!" Kagura looked away from Sesshoumaru, for she could not stand to witness his growing anguish, but offered up some unlikely advice,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san, it is often likely that when someone we care for is in danger the mind is not open the consequences." Sesshoumaru glared harshly at Kagura,  
  
"What you are speaking of is weakness! Sesshoumaru, Demon-lord of the Western Lands is NOT weak!" Kagura looked again to Sesshoumaru, wishing to console Sesshoumaru she said,  
  
"If it is of any comfort to you, I will make sure that if Naraku hurts Rin in a way that can be undone I will undo it."  
  
"Thank you, Kagura-san. I appreciate your kindness. May it also be done in return?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagura, his golden orbs grew brighter in relief. Kagura, however was confused and asked,  
  
"What favor may be done in return, Sesshoumaru-san?" Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's voice grew harsher and his golden eyes turned amber as he said,  
  
"That if Rin has been harmed in anyway, I will personally kill Naraku and relieve you of his burdens." Kagura lowered her eyes and in her gratitude said,  
  
"I would be very happy if that occurred, and not just for my sake. His death would destroy many of the great evils that exist in this life" Kagura, due to her revering did not see the gentle smile form upon Sesshoumaru's lips as he looked upon her in awe.  
  
Sesshoumaru's gentle smile disappeared as Kagura finished her polite bow and raised her head, but Sesshoumaru's eyes still bore the same warm look. Extending her hand toward Sesshoumaru, she asked,  
  
"Shall we shake on it, Sesshoumaru-san? "As Sesshoumaru looked upon Kagura he saw something on her face, which he knew was not meant for his sight. A sharp intake of breath, and soft, kind eyes radiated from her revived body. He accepted her extended hand and said with affection not in his voice,  
  
"Hai, we shall shake on it, Kagura-san." Sesshoumaru placed his hand around Kagura's, this innocent touch held remarkable significance. This truce between two equals was more than it seemed as Sesshoumaru's finger's encircled Kagura's smaller hand. The last barriers that had hindered Kagura and Sesshoumaru's complete honestly toward each other had been so simply extinguished with the steady rhythm of two hands swinging in agreement.  
  
With their hands now parted Kagura and Sesshoumaru shared a moment of expressive silence while they both let their thoughts stray from the common path.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san," Kagura suddenly said, breaking the moments obscure silence, "We best go and save Rin, we are close to Naraku's castle and it is not wise for us to linger any longer than we have." Kagura added mentally, ' If I linger here any longer, my heart will grow more afraid than it already is.'  
  
"You are correct, Kagura-san. We should make great haste." Sesshoumaru said, agreeing with Kagura. Kagura looked out onto the horizon and deep blue sky, dotted with diamonds and smiled sadly, pulling the white feather from her hair.  
  
'Now I must be brave, and face my decision.' The feather grew larger and soon Kagura and Sesshoumaru flew off to whatever fate awaited them.  
  
Naraku's keen mind became solely focused on meditation as he tapped into the remainder of Kagura's mind and read her thoughts like book.  
  
"I can smell my rebellious servant upon the horizon. Her feather moves quickly, but her mind is filled with doubts and hesitations. I can tell from this distance her fear has grown. This will be a glorious night!" Naraku grinned widely as he looked at the empty shell of a girl was placed in front of him. Her eyes held no life, no vivacity, for they were just voids of black. "Sesshoumaru will be happy to see his Rin. In fact, he should be grateful." Naraku chuckled as he added, "I have given him something to bury and remember for eternity."  
  
Rin's cheeks were pale and shallow, and fear exhumed from her face. Her cheeks glistened from the wetness of tears shed in vain. As Naraku drew his corrupt fingers across her cheek he cringed as he felt the dew dripped frosting upon them. Taking a small napkin from the tea table, Naraku rid his fingers of sadness' residue and said,  
  
"My dear girl, it truly is a shame you had to be involved in this, but it must be done. Such innocent youth spoiled, and all because of one insubordinate servant's action." A hollow and cruel laugh emitted from Naraku's throat as his spirits rose in night's coming grief.  
  
Naraku's supposed vassals, who only knew the foul Naraku as Kagewaki-sama silently, noted a chill resonating in the dank air around them. The young samurai, Genji Igurashi shivered as he guarded the main entrance to the palace of Naraku, known as Kagewaki.  
  
"Mura-san, this is foul weather, neh?" Genji asked his good friend Mura Ibotashi. Mura clasped his hands together and nodded as he said,  
  
"Hai, it is Genji-san. The weather is normally foul here, but this current weather is most out of place." Mura pulled his lips into a tight frown and yawned as if he was under the influence of some sorcery.  
  
"Mura-san, I have suddenly grown drowsy. This truly is an odd night, I suppose it would not hurt too much if we slept." Genji said as he felt the same dark and sleepy influence.  
  
"But Genji-san, our duty is to guard Kagewaki-sama's palace, what if he catches us!" Mura exclaimed then, in between yawns he felt the spell take hold.  
  
"Mura-san, you are tired, as am I. No one comes here anyway. Why don't we just guard sentry in shifts. I'll take the first shift." Mura nodded happily, sat upon the wood boardwalk, and said in between deep breaths  
  
"Thank you Genji-san, awake me in an—". Mura was unable to finish his sentence as he drifted off into sleep against the wooden pole. Genji smiled at his friend's tiredness, than felt that same intense weariness grow upon him. He rubbed his eyes and said,  
  
"Perhaps I shall sit and rest as well, no one shall find out." But as soon as Genji was comfortably situated against the other pole he too drifted into an incurable sleep.  
  
Irony cruelly struck Kagura as she felt her feather enter Naraku's full domain and knowing power.  
  
'This was the path I have avoided for so long, and yet now I go in my own free will...' Suddenly, she felt her mind invaded fully by his power, Kagura could see his sadistic grin, and she could hear his drawling voice and feel his rancid aura. Kagura caught her breath in her chest and fell frozen by a low hiss that sounded throughout her mind. Tremors raged through Kagura's body as she tried to battle the horrific feelings it created in her mind.  
  
As soon as the tremors passed, Kagura peered with keen eyes to what lie beyond, and saw Naraku's palace. Bitter memories of oppression made themselves known again and because of this dismay that was caused within Kagura, she suddenly descended the skies and landed on a grassy outcropping.  
  
Sesshoumaru landed shortly afterwards, and asked in confusion,  
  
"Why do you stop?" Without looking back at Sesshoumaru, Kagura said darkly,  
  
"I do not wish to return there. I was once rid of that miasma Sesshoumaru- san, but now I go back freely." Sesshoumaru yearned to see Kagura's face, but did not make the forward move that required and stated again,  
  
"You do not need to go through with this plan, Kagura-san. I will not be offended if you abandon the mission." Methodically, Kagura turned to face Sesshoumaru and saw, beneath the bravery and pride, the honesty in his eyes.  
  
"But I must, I am obliged by my own reasons. Even if I did wish to escape, Naraku has already seen me and he knows of all the fears and faults that my wary soul contains. Now I cannot turn back." Kagura sadly explained to Sesshoumaru as she withdrew from his glance, not desiring the knowledge of what it meant. As Sesshoumaru began to open his mouth Kagura interrupted him, "You cannot aid me in anyway. This is a journey I must complete and a task that I must do on my own. You know the way to Naraku's fortress now, let me approach it alone."  
  
"That I cannot do, Kagura. This burden is not yours alone to bear. I also have my reasons." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, but also with concern in his voice.  
  
"If you come with me Naraku will know your fears as well! You could very easily be killed. It is better for one to die than both victims be led to slaughter." Kagura pleaded in a calm, proud manner.  
  
"I have come too far. I will not give into Naraku's foul intimidation this easily. He is not a full demon; he is but a hanyou scum. "Kagura looked defiantly at Sesshoumaru, and argued,  
  
"But come no farther! You do not know what lies ahead or with what viciousness Naraku will incorporate into this scheme! I will make sure Rin is safe! I am capable to do that, Sesshoumaru-san. "Sesshoumaru's eyes turned cold as he stated bitterly,  
  
"You are proud Kagura-san, very proud. I've seen the fear that Naraku instills in you and it does not inspire great confidence." Kagura suddenly withdrew from her cause and said quietly,  
  
"That is something I believe should remain hidden! Am I truly that transparent?" Sesshoumaru smiled teasingly as he stated,  
  
"You forget, I am Sesshoumaru, Demon-lord of the Western Lands." Kagura said lightly,  
  
"And you accuse me of pride, Sesshoumaru-san." A sly smile graced both Kagura and Sesshoumaru's lips, but quickly faded, as the scent of Naraku's miasma grew stronger.  
  
"Oh no! Naraku's miasma strengthens. This is not good." Kagura exclaimed breathlessly. Sesshoumaru noticed Kagura's look of horror and demanded,  
  
"What does this mean Kagura-san?" Kagura looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs, and said ominously,  
  
"It means Naraku has found amusement and joviality. Sesshoumaru-san. What Naraku finds pleasure in is when his webs of deceit are tangled properly and are likely to cause great pain. We cannot tarry!" Kagura pulled the feather out of her bun and stated, "I must leave now, follow me at your own will, Sesshoumaru-san."  
  
Sesshoumaru observed Kagura begin to fly off in the distance, and followed her shortly after thinking cryptically,  
  
'Now both our wills will be tested. I pray the gods give you strength Kagura. I know, as do you, it will be needed.'  
  
The potency of Naraku's miasma grew, as did his influence over Kagura's emotions. Kagura battled to not succumb to her fear of him and was doing relatively well. Glancing back at Sesshoumaru, Kagura mouthed,  
  
"Do not worry. I will be fine." Kagura passed through the gates and felt stripped bare by Naraku. Every thought in her mind that was once concealed fell into the vast emptiness of the courtyard. Warily Kagura approached the entrance to Naraku's inner-chamber. Her skin crawled with dreadful anticipation, and Kagura's heart beat at the pace of a thousand drums.  
  
Kagura's foot fell upon the first creaky wooden step, and she again looked back at Sesshoumaru, who also held his breath. Forcing herself to look ahead and not behind, Kagura continued her journey up the stairs and noticed two guards dozing off peacefully.  
  
Kagura angrily kicked one door guard in order that she may observe whether his sleep was natural or inspired sorcery. The door guard fell limp on the wooden planks and Kagura then knew what she would be greeted with when she pulled aside the bamboo screen. But Kagura still continued up the steps and through the entrance, not bothering to remove her shoes.  
  
As Kagura entered the lush palace, she shut her eyes quickly and breathed in deeply. When her face was set hard as cold marble Kagura delicately pushed aside the bamboo screen that concealed Naraku. Kagura's fan was held at ready, but the sight that greeted her was nothing she could have ever prepared herself to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rissi's Recourse-  
  
BOO! Hah... Did I scare ya? Well if I didn't I don't blame you. ^_^ I thought I would leave my kind and (reviewing) audience on the edge of their seats per say. ^_^. Anywho, I am obliged to thank, Zero27, SilverWolf-Ryuki, Jilli-Chan, Ameko no Mori, I, YamiYumeTenshi. OHH..there were more names to write down Yay!  
  
Newho, I have to comment one aspect of this luverly chapter, its slight OOC- ness (in case you were wondering) was intentional to establish a point...and naturally, it was difficult (like this damn geometry homework I must devote myself to!) Ciao! 


	8. and now shall come the fall

Chapter 8: ...and now shall come the fall  
  
"The light has gone out of our lives and there is darkness everywhere." (Jawaharial Nehru)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura could not speak words strong enough to rebuke Naraku for the grievous sin he committed, but she knew that words were no longer necessary in this matter, at least from her. Naraku could yet speak, and did with an offensive tongue,  
  
"Kagura, you have returned. I am much relieved." Kagura snarled silently at Naraku, who sat upon his deep-red cushion of silk robed in an air of uncouth arrogance. "You are staring at the unfortunate girl I assume. It did grieve me to take Rin's soul. Observe the wetness that remains from her futile tears. She did cry, you know, once she realized that she would never see her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama again. I pitied her, but all harm that came to this innocent youth was caused by your insolent actions." Kagura could no longer contain the hatred with infantile fear; she lashed as a soul lost and in torment that still had life,  
  
"You heartless bastard! You lay the blame for the tainting of Rin upon me! As I recall I died in your service, doing a mission for YOU! It was not my plea to be rescued by Sesshoumaru-san, it just happened that way! And you have the gall to accuse me!" Naraku's grinned only increased at Kagura's vicious words and contemptuously stated,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san. Is that what you call him? He must enjoy that, Kagura the Wind Sorceress, bestowing the mighty demon lord with a title of honor, and affection, shall I guess? "Kagura now smiled as she stated,  
  
"He is a better man than you! Your bile is black, as is your putrid heart! The blood, which flows through your cursed veins, is of the darkest kind. Sesshoumaru-san is worthy of that honorable title, but you are not. You could not stand in his shadow." Naraku's mouth turned into a hideous scowl as he scolded,  
  
"You insolent girl! You will pay for your commentary, and not just with your freedom. You say I could not stand in Sesshoumaru's shadow, than what I must do is cut that proud Demon Lord down. Yes, that is what I shall do to prove to you, my testy servant, bring the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru to his knees and have him begging for mercy like the dog he is! Does this satisfy you, wench!" Naraku was now standing at his full height and from him a strengthened aura resonated, but Kagura was not intimidated.  
  
"That is like you. Cut down all which stand in your way and convince yourself that you are better than them because you played the dirtiest tricks to obtain victory!" Kagura stated this with an impression of confidence. Naraku anger grew with every stinging word that flew from Kagura's mouth,  
  
"You test my patience! What shall I do to shut that foul mouth of yours?" Naraku felt a chuckle grow in his throat and he laughed sadistically. With a grin of pleasure from Kagura's anger and growing fear a he approached. Kagura grabbed for her fan, and drew the weapon open. Guarding herself from Naraku's onslaught, Kagura sent blades of cutting wind toward Naraku, but it did little good for Naraku's strength had grown, as did his resistance.  
  
Naraku used his newfound speed to evade the winds Kagura created and without a sound encircled Kagura's dainty wrist with his strong and devilish fingers. Tighter and tighter he squeezed Kagura's wrist bone, and against Kagura's struggle he continued to stress the delicate bone. A vindictive face smiled as Naraku heard the bone shatter underneath his strength and his servant grunt in pain, as the bone became little more than jagged rocks in her wrist.  
  
Kagura felt the bones within her right wrist crack into useless calcium and winced as the sharp pain shot through her body, but did not submit to Naraku's strength. Kagura only snarled back and resisted Naraku's wretched touch by painfully attempting to extract her injured wrist from Naraku's grasp. But Naraku only strengthened his grasp while he jerked her destroyed wrist and caused further damage to the ligament. He then hurled the pained Kagura, by means of her injured wrist callously toward the hard wall facing the outside of the palace.  
  
As Kagura tumbled helplessly toward the stonewall she disturbed Naraku's tea arrangement and felt the scalding liquid that sprinkled out of the now shattered tea pot and onto her exposed skin. Her head hit the wall with a loud thud, and Kagura grunted as she tried to stand up from her feeble position. Yet, she was in too much pain to rise; her head sung in pain from the blow. Kagura carefully felt the back of her head and saw blood's slight imprint on her hand.  
  
Blood's mark did not stop Kagura from attempting to rise from the ground, but still she struggled as pain profusely shot through her body. Naraku noticed this will she had to stand, and did not like what it represented, but a bright and wicked idea appeared to him as he thought,  
  
'Kagura wants to stand, does she? I shall assist her then.' Naraku strode to Kagura, who struggled to raise herself, and swiped her injured wrist into his grasp again and painfully forced her to stand,  
  
"You want to stand? You should have just told me and I would have helped you sooner. "Kagura only growled at Naraku's taunt and struggled against his power. "Why do you cause this pain in me? Why do you refuse to lower your pride and submit to my will!" Naraku's anger grew as Kagura said above a whisper,  
  
"I would sooner die again that submit to your will." Again Naraku repeated has he flung her body into the stonewall,  
  
"Why do you cause this pain in me? Why do refuse to lower your pride and submit! "But Kagura said nothing, and it was not the pain from her body or the blood that began to seep into bruises, it was her refusal. "Why do you do this! Get up and meet my eyes with some response! "Naraku's anger only grew at Kagura's continued silence.  
  
Interred with the broken bones and bruises of black and blue, Kagura's pride and defiance did not diminish. It only grew greater, as if the sharp pains that invaded her body gave her strength. Averting her eyes, Kagura was not willing to meet Naraku's demand and this caused him great distress. Naraku ground his teeth and bent over, lifting Kagura from the ground. His hand pinched the nerve on the inside of Kagura's arm that lay just above the elbow. Kagura grunted painfully, but still did not look into Naraku's perturbed eyes.  
  
"You wench! You will obey me!" Naraku screamed and squeezed the nerve harder. Kagura fought to free her arm from Naraku's torment but could not muster the strength. As Naraku threw Kagura she groaned agonizingly when her head made a second, more lethal contact with the wall. Still, Kagura focused her eyes downward, and refused to do Naraku's bidding.  
  
His ire grew as Naraku saw her continued resistance, despite all the bruises and pains Kagura had received. Delivering Kagura a swift and hard kick in the stomach, Naraku grinned as Kagura doubled over in pain and he saw a small dribble of blood for at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Will you obey me now?" Naraku said confidently, but was shocked as Kagura did not say a word, but pulled herself from her feeble position onto her knees. Naraku repeated, but angrier, "WILL YOU OBEY ME NOW!" To Naraku's unpleasant surprise, Kagura looked up at his contorted face and smiled dully as she said,  
  
"I would rather die." But Kagura fell to the ground and coughed violently, more blood spilled from her red lips and gathered in her hand. Kagura examined the red substance and she realized that she was now her own person and no more a branch of Naraku. This gave Kagura renewed vigor and she slowly sat up, she said with a bloody smile, "I know longer belong to you Naraku. I am my own person. My blood is red, and yours is black. You have no power over me." Naraku was not pleased and grabbed Kagura ruthlessly by the shoulder muscle, he was careful to overdo his strength and felt Kagura squirm painfully from the pressure applied.  
  
Kagura's feet no longer touched the floor, and solely a hard hand pressing her shoulder held her up. Kagura looked into the mean eyes of her creator and said nothing.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you are more powerful than I am? That is not possible! You are flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood not matter what color it runs!" Naraku said this as he simultaneously punched Kagura's already bruised face and kneed her in the gut. No longer did Kagura's eyes bear their defiance, they only read pain as Kagura fell loudly upon the ground and fell into unconsciousness. The blood clotted upon the corner of her mouth and fresh supply appeared again. Naraku grinned as he said to the putrid air,  
  
"Somehow, I expected her to show more resistance."  
  
Kagura later awoke, her body racked with bruises and broken limbs. Her arms were held out in an uncomfortable and suffocating position at her side by thick iron chains. All that was around Kagura was darkness and hatred. The feelings of resentment spilled not only from Kagura's wounds that still trickled crimson blood, but also from within the walls of her own barrier.  
  
' Damn that Naraku! He was right after all, for I cannot beat him. I have no potency as Sesshoumaru said, when it comes to facing Naraku. Why can I not succeed and live a normal life? Why can I not love! Must I be bound to this self-perpetuating life of enslavement!' Kagura's thoughts exclaimed as she felt the bitterness she had lost creep into her heart and mind. She felt the poisonous words of death and hopelessness appear again.  
  
"Rin is soulless, and Naraku is now determined to destroy Sesshoumaru- san! There is no hope, and my fate is so uncertain!"  
  
"Indeed, my slave, you are correct. The light has gone out of your life and there is darkness everywhere." Naraku drawled and revealed his form from the elusive shadows. "But Kagura, there is one thing that is more certain than you would expect, your own outcome. "Kagura smiled and retorted,  
  
"Will you kill me? That is like you cowardly." However, Naraku's smile only grew,  
  
"After what you will go through death will be something that you will beg for like a cur! I cannot wait to see it; your pride abandoned for the desire to survive. If you thought I was cruel earlier, your life will be bleaker than my heart!" Kagura's eyes grew wide in fear as Naraku held her close and jammed a jewel shard into her back.  
  
"This will ensure your obedience, slave." Naraku exclaimed sadistically as she Kagura fell again into unconsciousness.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited anxiously for any sign of movement. Two hours passed and he continued to stand in the courtyard. Sesshoumaru's mind was haunted by Kagura's fearful words of Naraku's trickery and malice.  
  
'Kagura has an unreasonable fear of Naraku,' Sesshoumaru thought, rationalizing her words.  
  
~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"You do not need to go through with this plan, Kagura-san. I will not be offended if you abandon the mission." Methodically, Kagura turned to face Sesshoumaru and saw, beneath the bravery and pride, the honesty in his eyes.  
  
"But I must, I am obliged by my own reasons. Even if I did wish to escape, Naraku has already seen me and he knows of all the fears and faults that my wary soul contains. Now I cannot turn back." Kagura sadly explained to Sesshoumaru as she withdrew from his glance, not desiring the knowledge of what it meant. As Sesshoumaru began to open his mouth Kagura interrupted him, "You cannot aid me in anyway. This is a journey I must complete and a task that I must do on my own. You know the way to Naraku's fortress now, let me approach it alone."  
  
"That I cannot do, Kagura. This burden is not yours alone to bear. I also have my reasons." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, but also with concern in his voice.  
  
"If you come with me Naraku will know your fears as well! You could very easily be killed. It is better for one to die than both victims be led to slaughter." Kagura pleaded in a calm, proud manner.  
  
"I have come too far. I will not give into Naraku's foul intimidation this easily. He is not a full demon; he is but a hanyou scum. "Kagura looked defiantly at Sesshoumaru, and argued,  
  
"But come no farther! You do not know what lies ahead or with what viciousness Naraku will incorporate into this scheme! I will make sure Rin is safe! I am capable to do that, Sesshoumaru-san. "Sesshoumaru's eyes turned cold as he stated bitterly,  
  
"You are proud Kagura-san, very proud. I've seen the fear that Naraku instills in you and it does not inspire great confidence." Kagura suddenly withdrew from her cause and said quietly,  
  
"That is something I believe should remain hidden! Am I truly that transparent?"  
  
~~~~~~Flashback done~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru heard a stirring in the winds and looked feverishly around him. Sesshoumaru saw nothing and returned his gaze to the door that Kagura went through two hours ago, and Sesshoumaru observed Rin's lifeless corpse fall at his feet. Sesshoumaru bent down and saw closely her lifeless eyes. He felt the wet tears that dampened Rin's cheeks with his own fingers. Sesshoumaru's eyes became a fearsome shade of red as his inner demon escaped.  
  
"NARAKU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Sesshoumaru screamed, rage now being a part of him.  
  
Kagura's eyes shot open as she heard Sesshoumaru's enraged demand and then she quickly shut them. Hot tears fell out of her demonic eyes while Kagura heard the disparity in Sesshoumaru's voice. Kagura opened her eyes again as she heard Naraku say mockingly,  
  
"What is it, Milord Sesshoumaru?" With ease Kagura envisioned Naraku's telltale smirk and the cold stare that he was receiving from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What have you done to Rin!" Sesshoumaru stated harshly, all his notions of proud arrogance had been replaced by the intense hatred of Naraku. Kagura breathed in deeply, trying to calm her wild emotions.  
  
'I must have faith that Sesshoumaru-san will not fail! He is much stronger than I am. No matter what bait Naraku has placed to stifle Sesshoumaru-san's own natural abilities. I must believe that Rin's sacrifice, and my servitude has not been entirely in vain.' Kagura thought frantically.  
  
"I did nothing to Rin. What happened with the young girl was all caused by Kagura and your rebellious actions towards my authority!" Kagura silently cursed Naraku when she heard him repeat to Sesshoumaru what he told her two hours ago.  
  
"You knave! You lie! Rin's condition is your responsibility. I was going to deliver Kagura safely into your possession despite myself. There is no honor in your trickery!" A dagger stung Kagura's heart as she heard Sesshoumaru's response, but she berated herself for this pain. Kagura looked hastily for any sharp object and saw the weapon used by the worthless boy Kohaku.  
  
"This will do fine." Kagura said aloud.  
  
Naraku was enjoying this evening in the most horrific way as he grinned sadistically from ear to ear,  
  
"That was the same thing Kagura said to me. She stated that I had the gall to accuse her of the girl's outcome. Do you know what remains of Kagura? Kagura is now my undisputed slave; there is no hope for her. Do you enjoy that? Kagura once had hope, but you tricked her into slavery. Tell me, what did you do to convince her to fall into my trap?" Sesshoumaru barred his teeth and stated,  
  
"Kagura knew what she was being led into. She sacrificed her freedom for the girl's and you destroyed even that little good she could do!" Naraku now laughed and said with amusement,  
  
"I am glad I have wounded you so, it will not be hard to kill you now. All I need do I add to the wounds."  
  
"You will only dream of such an act. You less than a hanyou, you are a simple creation of recombinant generation." Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin from it's hilt and challenged,  
  
"Fight me Naraku, I will put you in your place!" Naraku sneered as he answered Sesshoumaru's challenge,  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Kagura fingered the handle of the curved blade, and contemplated how the well-made weapon would feel as it opened her throat. She wondered what the blood would feel like as it ran from her throat and her life end.  
  
To be continued in ...chapter 9!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rissi's Notes:  
  
LEEETS ALL sing a happy song, happy song, happy song! Wasn't that chapter just fun! For my first order of business I have to thank my great reviewers!  
  
Zero27- As always, I thank you. You are my ever-constant reviewer! Yay for consistency! And don't worry your fluff and good writing makes up for the time lost!  
  
Speak Tha Mind – Here you go! One chapter up and on time ( I hope)  
  
Kagome*the* Haunteress: Enjoy your chapter!  
  
Jillli-chan- I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one too! ^__^  
  
Done and done! I had intended to keep this chapter going a bit longer, but I wanted a cliffie! So here its! My cliffie! Enjoy! 


	9. Gravely Mistaken Fates

Chapter Nine:  
  
"To be thoroughly conversant with a man's heart, is to take our final lesson in the iron-clasped volume of despair." (Edgar Allen Poe)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes opened softly to the deep skies of night that from the dark forest surrounding the small clearing. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the shadowy and dimly lit space, she could see the last embers burning from the fire, which had been created just four hours ago. Kagome chuckled as she remembered humorously Miroku, who now slept contently with Sango in his loving embrace, state he would stand guard.  
  
'Whatever,' Kagome wistfully thought, and shut her newly adjusted eyes, straining to recall why she awoke from sleep in the first place. Kagome could not rekindle into memory any conjured image or frightening voice. All Kagome could muster was a quick pulsing feeling, like what may be felt when you sense a cold chills permeate your body. However, to Kagome this feeling was the distinct sensation of an active and evil Shikon Shard looming in the uncountable distance.  
  
Kagome again opened her eyes to nights setting and rose silently from her sitting position, pushing aside the outer layer of her red sleeping bag. The red shell swished loudly, and Kagome could here Inuyasha beginning to wake.  
  
"Damn Kagome! What time is it, and why did you have to wake me up so fucking early!" Inuyasha complained. Sighing inaudibly, Kagome said apologetically,  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I just detected a Shikon Shard. I didn't mean to wake you." Inuyasha nodded soundlessly, and did something reminiscent of a double take as he responded,  
  
"Oh...OH! A Shikon Shard, why didn't you get me up sooner! You get Sango up, and I'll, "Suddenly, Inuyasha paused as he looked at the intimate and loving position Sango and Miroku made to combat the nights chilled air, "Wow, they sure look comfortable." Inuyasha added with a slight snigger. Kagome rolled her eyes, rebuking Inuyasha's insincere sarcasm,  
  
"Oh, be quiet Inuyasha! It just so happens that Miroku and Sango are finally happy, and able to be in love. You're just jealous no one is insane enough to love you." Inuyasha immaturely mimicked Kagome, which caused him to receive an angered glare from her.  
  
"I hate you, "Kagome said above a whisper, and completely detectable to Inuyasha's keen hearing.  
  
"Good!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then added, in an almost apologetic tone, "Whose going to wake 'em up?" Shaking her head Kagome began walking towards the couple, but heard Miroku state in-between yawns,  
  
"Do not worry Kagome, we're awake."  
  
"How could we not be? You two sure talk loud." Sango complained tiredly as she left Miroku's embrace.  
  
Dawn had yet to show its face and night still reigned, but Inuyasha and the rest sat congregated around the now-stronger fire.  
  
"Well, when are we going to head out?" Kagome dully asked, tossing a spare woodchip into the glowing fire.  
  
"I say we leave now." Inuyasha answered Kagome; irritated they were, even having this conference.  
  
"But do we know which way to go?" Miroku said, posing another question.  
  
"It's better to know where we're going before we head off, you know." Sango added. The group nodded simultaneously, and realized they were back to the first question.  
  
"So, when are we leaving?" Kagome stated again, slightly puzzled she repeated the question.  
  
"Will you guys just shut up? Let's head out now and figure out where we are going later." Inuyasha bitterly exclaimed. Miroku countered him,  
  
"It makes sense if we wait till Kagome can figure out which way to go first." Sango agreed with Miroku. Kagome was about to repeat herself until she realized they were gaining no ground.  
  
"I can't exactly tell...but I sensed the Shikon Shard somewhat northwest of us." Kagome said lowly, not entirely certain if what she said was true.  
  
"Now that we know at least what direction to go in can we leave now!?" Inuyasha demanded in annoyance.  
  
"Northwest seems pretty sound." Miroku stated, preoccupied as he fixed his priestly garb.  
  
"It does. So let's just leave after some we eat something." Sango suggested as she felt her stomach rumble, calling for sustenance. This proposition seemed agreeable to the rest and they set about preparing a midnight meal.  
  
His suddenly volatile ire increased as Sesshoumaru's ears bore the pain and disgust of Naraku's insolent taunt. Sesshoumaru's face, contorted by his insurmountable anger, and pleased Naraku greatly. With a wry and sly smile Naraku continued to twist his words,  
  
"You are obsolete, the calm anger and control you normally radiate is now blown beyond your control. I expect your actions to be as planned as you half-brother Inuyasha strategies. Even in sheer strength you cannot defy me, I have gained many powers. I may even be more powerful than you, regardless of your present state." Yet, Sesshoumaru could do nothing but stare at Rin's tear-stained cheeks and pale face. He only saw the evils of Rin's punishment. Kagura's suffering and struggle eluded Sesshoumaru, for as far as he was concerned Kagura was all to blame. All Sesshoumaru knew was the darkness Naraku created for him in his trap.  
  
Naraku observed this and felt glad. He continued his soliloquy,  
  
"Do you hate my smell? My stench, as it has been called in the past. I wonder if the sensation of smelling that upon Kagura made the journey anymore difficult. Surely, if she were to be free and back in your company, you would not be able to stand it. Although, it truly is no matter, Kagura's my slave and you will soon be dead. "Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his head from Rin's still figure and snarled,  
  
"You will not kill me, and Kagura has too much of you in her blood to settle in your servitude. The guilt of this deed lies with you. Kagura is not to blame; she was given her wings and flew as expected. Yet, in your malice a situation favorable was created to suit a dark purpose, for Naraku that is how you live. You weave your webs and leave them to vicious entrapment. I will not succumb to one as low as you are."  
  
"Thank you for that examination of my character, but when will you fight me and end this useless rhetoric?" Naraku retorted, growing impatient of the truth, which proved a constant reminder of his low status.  
  
"Now, you will perish Naraku!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed while he raised Tokijin toward Naraku's insolent figure. His red eyes were set aglow in fierce anger, and Sesshoumaru's face was set in a mirror of hard stone. A devilish smile lit Naraku's face as he drew his small, deadly blade and moved to attack Sesshoumaru. The horrid stink of Naraku, the smell that also encompasses his miasma proved to slow the demon lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru defended himself, but showed, in his slowness, the weakness he bore of Naraku's stench. Knowing this, Naraku was sure of his victory.  
  
'Every stroke that shall fall upon me will only release more of the poisonous miasma. I am invincible!' Naraku exclaimed from within as Tokijin punctured his skin because his dodge was slow. The foul substance within Naraku released into the air. Sesshoumaru abhorred the scent and backed away quickly from Naraku.  
  
"You see Sesshoumaru. I am invincible, with every wound I am given my 'stench' will be released, and you will fall prey to it. Unless you can kill me in one blow, you will be weakened." Naraku said, grinning. Sesshoumaru narrowed his red eyes at Naraku and growled,  
  
"I will not fall prey to your wretched smell. I do not posses the weakness that will enable it to harm me!" Naraku cursed Sesshoumaru's pride underneath his breath and exclaimed as he attacked him,  
  
"Your pride will crucify you!" The blade met with Sesshoumaru's flesh along the shoulder, and opened a miasmic wound that spilled poisoned blood. Sesshoumaru clutched at his shoulder, and Naraku found himself grinning at the pain he created. "Now you see Sesshoumaru, you are not so strong." But a foul blade or Naraku's trickery would not beat down Sesshoumaru, and he rose again to greet his foe.  
  
Kagura heard the contact between Naraku's blade and Sesshoumaru's shoulder. The sound was received with a panicky cringe, and only gave her more suspicion to the fate of the demon she had grown to respect in the deepest manner. Her pale white hand held the blade's handle more urgently, and Kagura began to tremble for the act she was driven to commit. Kagura saw her bruised reflection on the broad blade and touched the tender wounds upon her face softly, so she would not anger her broken wrist. Sucking in the pain that radiated from her wounds, a small shudder passed through Kagura's body and she blinked away desperate tears.  
  
The battle continued to wage, and she heard wound after wound be inflicted upon both Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Kagura's fears increased while rhetoric flew between blows in the small battle. Every time Kagura heard the spray of poisonous fumes in the thick air she lost more of herself to inhuman paranoia. She looked up to the beamed ceiling in despondency, and drew the curved blade against her finger. Kagura gave herself cut after cut, yet she only saw this meticulous process as an addition to the bruises her body had already obtained.  
  
This process was of little pain to Kagura. The image of Rin's lifeless body, of Sesshoumaru's horrified face, and as far as Kagura knew, her everlasting servitude drove proved the more deadly sting. Even as the deep crimson blood began to stain the bamboo matting, Kagura felt no pain and received no rush from the sight of her own blood. Purely apathetic to her own fate, Kagura continued slicing into her bruised skin attempting to destroy the sounds engulfing her.  
  
Sesshoumaru found his power that he once wielded with ease become more difficult.  
  
'Curse this poison! It drains my energy to combat the horrid stink! How can I fulfill my promise to destroy Naraku if I must combat with his aggressive aura!' Naraku grinned proudly at the upper hand he was gaining over the demon lord and thought excitedly,  
  
'Yes, heel at my feet you cur! Question your strength and I will answer for you with every blow you give and receive!' Sesshoumaru's white, elegant Kimono was a dotted collage of red and black blood. His body was carved with inelegant gauges seeping Sesshoumaru's proud blood onto his clothes.  
  
Naraku, was not untouched himself, but the blackness of his blood did not appear on his clothing, which was as dark as the night itself. Naraku could see with his keen red eyes, Sesshoumaru weaken slowly as the drops of blood gathered showily on the ruined kimono. Yet, Sesshoumaru refused to give up. For Rin's murder and Kagura's sacrifice he would toil on.  
  
Naraku was thoroughly irritated by Sesshoumaru's determination and immediately thought of Kagura's fall to his psychological torture. The violence that was interred with her struggle and the last resort of a Shikon Shard he was forced to use. Kagura's broken and remarkably submissive state was all due to his torturous methods of control. Naraku had replaced the happiness she had gained with fears, some realistic and some not, which clouded her vision and set her in servitude.  
  
'Patience,' Naraku thought, calming his irritation of Sesshoumaru's defiant spirit, ' All I need is the patience that I used when enslaving Kagura and I will not destroy the progress I have made.' The battle continued treacherously onward, driving Kagura closer to the edge of herself.  
  
The deep and echoing pounding of Kagura's heart put her in a half- dazed state. Kagura's eyes looked uncaringly on the blood that now flowed from her body. She felt her life slowly slip away from her, and Kagura knew then she had little of her own from her very creation.  
  
As Inuyasha and the rest traveled toward the evil Shikon Shard their enemy and destination became clearer. Inuyasha could feel the excitement growing within as he saw with his sharp eyes the outlines of Naraku's Fortress.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha hollered, "I think this shard is from Naraku's Fortress." Miroku grinned as he said,  
  
"Naraku seems preoccupied with another battle, judging from the looks of things. We may finally be in luck!" Inuyasha's mouth mirrored Miroku's excited grin as he ordered Kagome to board his back and Miroku leapt upon Kilala, securing himself with the holy staff. Miroku briefly inhaled the scent of Sango's hair, and they were off when Inuyasha warned,  
  
"Hold on Kagome! This is one opportunity we can't miss!" Kagome stationed her legs and arms around Inuyasha as she felt the joyous sensation of flight come while the pace increased.  
  
Sesshoumaru squinted tainted sweat out of his golden eyes and lifted Tokijin again, knowing that he could not quit. Though he lifted the sword with significant difficulty, Sesshoumaru would bear its weight regardless of his lost blood. Tokijin was finally raised in a defensive stance and Naraku sneered as he observed the struggle,  
  
"Why, is your sword too heavy? I would not expect such a strong and mighty demon lord like you to toil so! It appears a high-birth has little to do with the final out come, eh, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"You have not defeated me yet, and you will never taste your victory, Naraku!" Sesshoumaru retorted as he blocked a blow from Naraku.  
  
"When I began, I forged my name from a black heart with lustful desires and became a demon whose name strikes fear. There is not a creature in this Sengoku Jedai who does not feel a darkness pass over them when my self-made name and reputation is said. I will not fall to a Demon-Lord and I will have you begging on your knees like a cur!" Naraku stated viciously while his tainted blade crossed Sesshoumaru's chest lethally.  
  
Kagura, nearly unconscious, heard the lethal strike and almost felt its agonizing pain .Her heart stopped as she imagined, whether she knew falsely or not, Sesshoumaru's life extinguishing before her. The world was never crueler or more burdening to her than in this moment, and in this undue haste Kagura slit one more vein and let death slowly take her.  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed as he felt the blood continue to soak into his once-clean kimono, but the cut Naraku inflicted was not as deep as it seemed.  
  
"Heh, Naraku, is that all you can muster, a simple slash across my chest?" Sesshoumaru taunted as he rose from the ground and looked Naraku unflinchingly. "Pathetic." Sesshoumaru added silently.  
  
The end of Chapter Nine ( but not the end of the story)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rissi's Recourse:  
  
Hello all! Again, I had every intention to have this chapter be the happy-ish ending, but it seemed to end nice here (and I've made my lovely audience wait long enough for this update). I just don't want you to loose faith, this will end happy, just not right now! First, several thanks are in order to my very kind and faithful reviewers(can you believe it, I'm finally developing a fan base!!!!!)  
  
Zero27: I'm sorry to hear that your life isn't going that great right now ( I'm also sorry I can't seem to get these darn fictions to end happier for you). I still thank you for your compliments and hope you feel better soon (even without the aid of my fiction)  
  
Melanie: Thanks so much!  
  
Ameko No Mori: I scared myself too as I wrote this fiction. It's like uncovering this blood-thirsty dark side you can't control. This ending is no "better" and may even be redundant, but I hope you enjoy it's dark contents.  
  
Kagome **the** Hauntress: Sorry about the double-asertic (is that how you spell it?) My computer is a dickhead sometimes. But please enjoy this chapter!  
  
SilverWolf-Ryuki: Yep, that's it. So much for the clarity of things. I do hope you like this next update as much as you liked my last one.  
  
Loupey Lady: SHHH! We're supposed to keep that evil part under wraps!  
  
Yamiyumitenshi: In traditional Japanese culture and I'm assuming feudal Japan of Inuyasha –san is a title of honor, and I don't think I can help you with the hungry part.  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: I'm glad you enjoy reading my story! Thank you for the compliments but I'm just a humble author (bullshit, bullshit). I'm glad you agree with my porcupine theory too!  
  
Jilli-chan: Thank you!  
  
Migele: I respect your opinion, but I don't get your meaning. Ahh well, its not very important as long as you enjoyed reading the fic I don't care what you think of Sess/Kag pairings ^__^ Thank you!  
  
Is that how many reviews I got (counts reviews) Ten! I got ten reviews Yay! (dances around and falls over)Err...yah...I'm pooped so I'm gonna go to bed.  
  
And always remember: Always look on the bright side of Life! ^^  
  
*whistles and tapdances off stage* 


	10. Brighter Skies

Chapter Ten: Brighter Skies  
  
"You'll never walk alone." Carousel (Hammerstein II)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rising proudly, Sesshoumaru faced Naraku defiantly and invigorated by his second wind. Tokijin's weight seemed less now that some of his strength had returned. Sesshoumaru's body grew used to and could tolerate the stink of Naraku's miasma. With a haughty voice, Naraku jeered,  
  
"Are you coming back for more? How many more times must I hurt you before you will bow before me!" Sesshoumaru grinned sly-like as he observed Naraku obvious annoyance.  
  
'Does he wish me to bow? To him I would never bow, not even in death. That fool, I will destroy him with this blade, forged from the fangs of his own creation.' Sesshoumaru thought, as he raised Tokijin to an offensive stance and stated, "Naraku, you will perish!" Sesshoumaru's voice was hard and cold, his blood had calmed and red no longer dominated his eyes. Naraku froze in his steps as he saw the golden color in Sesshoumaru's eyes gleam murderously.  
  
Approaching Naraku with Tokijin extended outward, Sesshoumaru felt his normal manner settle upon him and was relieved, but ceased to advance when he heard a cocky voice exclaim,  
  
"What're you doin' here Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru turned suddenly and saw his delinquent half-brother Inuyasha standing in the courtyard with Tetsuiga resting on his shoulder. The others stood behind Inuyasha, and looked quite bewildered at Sesshoumaru's presence here.  
  
Naraku inhaled deeply as Sesshoumaru withdrew Tokijin from his path and spoke to his brother,  
  
"As you can see, little brother, Naraku and I were having a discussion."  
  
"Why didn't you invite me then!" Inuyasha demanded, as he leapt to Sesshoumaru's side, "I think talking to Naraku is great!" A satisfied smile defined Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru did not abhor the assistance; he had other things to accomplish besides entertaining Naraku.  
  
Naraku faced both Inuyasha's clumsy, but powerful Tetsuiga, and the expertly wielded power of Tokijin. The two brothers who rarely fought side by side against the same enemy now had swords drawn together. Naraku's mind raced for a way out,  
  
'I was not expecting this,' he thought as realization swept him, 'Inuyasha will not be difficult to fend off alone, but with Sesshoumaru at his side and the others who follow him he will be difficult. I must be wary.'  
  
"The two dogs of the Sengoku Jedai, joining together for their slaughter. It sounds sweet indeed." Naraku sneered, and Inuyasha was about to react when a severe glare from Sesshoumaru quieted him.  
  
"I only see one cur here, and he stands before me." Sesshoumaru stated deliberately. He perceived the growing panic of Naraku's mindset and smiled. 'One thing keeps him on balance, Kagura's servitude and likely surrender, which is both unfair to Kagura and can easily be changed.' Sesshoumaru thought, and suddenly his mind dwelled back to Kagura, and the struggle and betrayal she must have felt as Naraku disciplined her.  
  
Sesshoumaru envision the bruises, scars and hopelessness that must have arisen when she walked into Naraku's chambers and showed her usual defiant smile. His mind trembled and Sesshoumaru knew what he must do to redeem his self, and make all the wrongs he assisted in creating right.  
  
Kagome approached Miroku and asked, slightly sarcastically,  
  
"What exactly is Sesshoumaru doing here?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders, not entirely sure likewise, but Sango answered sadly,  
  
"I expect it has something to do with Kagura. I don't know why, but ever since I saw that change in her, I noticed the same change in Sesshoumaru. It would also seem that Naraku has set something up involving those two, and it was not meant for us, his common pursuers."  
  
"Sango, are you suggesting that Sesshoumaru is fighting Naraku because he cares for Kagura?" Miroku asked, completely bewildered by the prospect of Sesshoumaru caring in general.  
  
"It's not entirely unlikely. His dad had to have a heart, so why wouldn't Sesshoumaru?" Sango naively suggested, but Miroku could see that her message was much deeper. However, Kagome asked, still confused,  
  
"But he's Sesshoumaru! How do you trust a demon like that?" Rolling her eyes Sango explained,  
  
"It's much easier to trust Sesshoumaru over Naraku."  
  
"Good point." Kagome agreed and turned her attention back to the battle playing itself out.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha met blows with Naraku and sparred in a deadly and vicious game of survival. It was evident that Naraku was growing weaker as his injuries grew and miasma less potent. Naraku sensed a fearful wind of change in the air and cowered as best he could. Yet it grew clearer that the only threat Naraku posed was his demeaning and desperate words that struck the heart and soul. Strong and valiant hearts did not tremble at his jeers; so neither did the hearts of Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru, however, was worried for the frail and broken heart of Kagura, who only knew slavery and the impossible hope of freedom.  
  
'I must find Kagura and save her from this place. Her actions and bravery toward Rin should not be unheeded.' Sesshoumaru reaffirmed yet again, and stated to Inuyasha, who fought with a joyous vigor.  
  
"I trust you can take care of Naraku on your own." Sesshoumaru said simply and disappeared from the battlefield, but this did not go unnoticed by Naraku.  
  
'Sesshoumaru seeks to save Kagura, does he? Perhaps the image of her enslavement will send him into depravity and my work will be done.' Naraku thought, knowing his current state, but it would be much easier to slaughter Inuyasha alone. This gave Naraku comfort, and he continued to wage swords and words with Inuyasha and those who followed him.  
  
Small and almost undetectable candles did not shed warmth upon the sullen interior of Naraku's mansion. Sesshoumaru's eyes spied through the darkness as they sought Kagura. He saw her faint figure through the bamboo screen and entered at his own caution. Sesshoumaru pushed aside the thin screen, and walked silently to Kagura, who lay still and collapsed on the floor.  
  
Kagura was sprawled across Naraku's deep red sitting pillow, and her face concealed by the overwhelming shadows of the bleak Fortress. An optimist would have assumed sleep, but Sesshoumaru noticed a small curved weapon a few feet from Kagura's pale, bruised hand, immediately suspecting foul play. But from whom, he did not know.  
  
Sesshoumaru on bended knee hesitantly and gently pushed Kagura's body and exposed her face to the dim lighting. The unnatural paleness could not hide the hot tears that made Kagura's face appear unearthly in the faintly lit room. When Sesshoumaru's hand lightly stroked Kagura's face, he felt the tender indentation of a harsh bruise and swiftly withdrew his hand from the spot.  
  
Suddenly, Kagura stirred and her eyes slowly opened to greet the surprised and relieved face of Sesshoumaru, who could not hide the joy in his golden eyes. Kagura smiled painfully in return, and felt Sesshoumaru's warm hand clasped around her own.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san." Kagura said simply.  
  
"Kagura-san, you are injured." Sesshoumaru stated, as he saw the obscure shape of her shattered wrist. Kagura warily lifted herself and saw the odd shape of her wrist,  
  
"It was broken by Naraku." Kagura responded darkly. Sesshoumaru looked towards Kagura sympathetically and apologized,  
  
"I am sorry, I should not have handed you over to him."  
  
"Do not worry, I should apologize." Kagura said softly, than choked back a sob, "I could not save Rin. I was blinded by fear and did not save her." Smiling softly, Sesshoumaru replied,  
  
"There is no need for you suffer in an apology your heart has endured enough. I only sought—"Kagura dramatically interrupted Sesshoumaru as she stated apologetically and frantically,"  
  
"But, I promised you I would save Rin if I could. I failed—"Suddenly, Kagura felt dizzy and short of breath, she paused in her speech and clutched her shoulder, in an attempt to halt the sensations. Kagura threatened to fall back, but was caught gently by Sesshoumaru, who urged,  
  
"Do not stress yourself Kagura—"Then he paused as he saw a river of wounds winding down Kagura's arm, in this harsh darkness Sesshoumaru said darkly,  
  
"Is this the reason of your weakness? Was it I that drove you to harm yourself so Kagura?" Kagura shook her head and smiled benignantly,  
  
"No Sesshoumaru." Kagura began than labored for another breath to support her speech," You gave me hope and a sense of being; it was Naraku caused these actions. I—"Sesshoumaru cut Kagura short by embracing her gently.  
  
Kagura could scarce comprehend the movement of her body before the embrace, but suddenly felt the Demon Lord's arm wrap completely around her back. Kagura blushed in the warmth Sesshoumaru freely offered her and sighed in contentment.  
  
Sesshoumaru also found his actions difficult to explain. It may have been the words, ' You gave me hope and a sense of being,' but whatever caused this new emotion to spring from within he did not ignore its message. When those same irrational emotion humans called love insisted again, Sesshoumaru whispered to himself more than Kagura,  
  
"You'll never walk alone." He trembled as he felt Kagura's lips form into a smile against on his shoulders and tears of joy that swept from her eyes wet his neck. Kagura suddenly pulled back and asked, whipping the new, happier tears from her eyes,  
  
"Do you mean it Sesshoumaru?" Affectionately, Sesshoumaru caressed Kagura's cheek, and said with a kind hearted smile,  
  
"Yes." Kagura, this time embraced Sesshoumaru and he now felt the sensation of never being alone again.  
  
Unexpectedly, Kagura slipped out of Sesshoumaru's arms and fell soundlessly to the ground.  
  
"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he picked Kagura's still body from the deep red cushion and attempted to revive her. No response came from Kagura's body and Sesshoumaru pleaded,  
  
"No, do not sleep, for I feel you shall never wake and I could not bear to lose another so close to my heart!" Sesshoumaru thought immediately of Rin's diminished life, and now saw Kagura's failing one.  
  
Lightly setting Kagura down, Sesshoumaru felt a faint pulse beating in her blood stream and shut his golden eyes in silent prayer for Kagura's recovery. Sesshoumaru's eyes darted open as he sensed a meek presence enter the room and swiftly turned to face the presence.  
  
It was Kanna, with her mirror in hand she looked at Kagura, and a small voice asked,  
  
"Is my sister alive?" Sesshoumaru nodded, and then noticed the mirror in Kanna's hands. He asked as he noticed a faint glow,  
  
"What does your mirror contain?" Kanna did not speak, but drifted silently away and Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Kagura's still lying figure. Her chest moved in peaceful intervals as if she was recalling death to her.  
  
'She would move to any means for even a moment of peace.' Sesshoumaru thought tragically as his eyes traced the river of scars on Kagura's revealed arms.  
  
Bending down again, Sesshoumaru tenderly lifted Kagura's body from the scarlet pillow, which was soaked in blood red and kissed her forehead as he carried Kagura out. Kagura's arms were arranged loosely around Sesshoumaru's neck as he felt tears from his own golden eyes dust his cheek.  
  
As usual, Inuyasha found his explosive temper imprudently expressing itself throughout the intense battle. Miroku had joined Inuyasha's side, as did Sango. Kagome remained behind the fray, still detecting the rouge jewel shard that she sought to purify. Naraku seemed weaker, however, the demon had taken his larger and more lethal tentacle form and hacked mercilessly at the rag-tag group of fighters.  
  
"Where did your brother go!" Miroku demanded as he fought off a root-like tentacle with his holy staff. Inuyasha launched Tetsuiga and failed to complete a successful strike against Naraku. He answered roughly,  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? He just left. You saw it!" Tetsuiga was nearly thrown aside but Inuyasha gripped the precious sword tighter. Rolling his eyes, Miroku nodded and fended off another dangerous tentacle.  
  
"Great, your brother slinked off right when we could use his help." Miroku stated quietly while diving to avoid a threatening strike. The continual battle against Naraku continued to look bleak.  
  
As Sesshoumaru somberly left the fortress, Naraku immediately felt his presence and was glad at the darkness it embodied.  
  
'Good,' Naraku thought deviously, ' He has seen and mourns Kagura's self- hatred.' Taking a sharp blow from Miroku's staff, Naraku returned his attention to the larger problem at hand.  
  
"You fool!" Naraku exclaimed audaciously.  
  
In his usual silent manner, Sesshoumaru leapt towards the outskirts of the battle. For, Sesshoumaru was concerned far more with Kagura's well being at this moment. Arrogantly he addressed Kagome,  
  
"Human, see to it that Kagura is kept safe. She is hurt!" First, Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and back down to Kagura's motionless body. She expected to see apathy in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but saw raw compassion for the fallen Kagura. Kagome nodded, finally understanding what Sango meant earlier. Sesshoumaru returned to the battle and Kagome bent towards Kagura's face. Kagome observed damp skin from warm tears, bruises, and her eye was drawn to a cut on Kagura's finger.  
  
Kagome did not dare touch the cut because she already knew what the fresh wound represented. Delicately, Kagome pushed up the blood stained sleeves that covered Kagura's arms and saw the intense river of scars and felt the lumpy, formless wrist. Kagome's eyes hardened and she choked back a sob.  
  
'This is the work of Naraku! That demon will pay!' Kagome thought belligerently.  
  
Just as the river of scars that ran the length of Kagura's arms symbolized her personal failure, the battle proved to look just as hopeless. Naraku had gained some his former strength in his tentacle-like transformation and easily fended off any attack that was given to him by either fighter. Sango whipped her boomerang toward Naraku and one tentacle dropped limply off, hitting the ground with a large thud.  
  
Naraku was angered at the loss of one tentacle and knocked Sango helplessly aside. Sango fell awkwardly and felt something in her body crack. Her vision faded into darkness as the others fought against Naraku.  
  
Kagome rushed to Sango's side and lifted her to safety. Naraku inaccurately assumed that Kagome's spirit would be broken by so much death and tragedy, but it only increased her mounting anger towards his deceitful ways. Rin, Kagura, and now Sango, had fallen into his webs and seemed entangled as a permanent resident.  
  
If Kagome had done as her miko instinct directed Rin would be forever lost. Kagome refused to sacrifice Rin, an innocent child for any purpose. Yet, there was a vague chance that the girl's lost soul could be recovered, and Kagome was willing to take the risk.  
  
Drawing an arrow, Kagome strung it through her bow and shot through the darkness of night that threatened to close. The enchanted arrow created its own pure light through the strangling grip of dreary occupation. Piercing though Naraku's flesh it stopped its motion and the whole of Naraku's fortress began to disappear.  
  
The evils of Naraku were sucked into a vacuum of purity resonating powerfully from the arrow. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku drew back near Kagome and watched as the immense fortress turned into nothingness. A small, shimmering orb floated out of the trap with ease and dawn's light could be seen piercing the night sky.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rissi's note:  
  
I'm so sorry I made you wait for this, but I've been really, really busy! And it's not quite over in case you all want to hit me for the vagueness of the ending. We have the epilogue yet to explore ^_~! On to the reviews!  
  
HSSU: Finally, I can write cool review responses to you! I'm glad you are enjoying my manuscript.  
  
Veoki: Thank you! You have no idea how much an author enjoys hearing their work is appreciated! And don't worry about reviewing that often. One review like yours is more appreciated than a mere good job!  
  
Jilli-chan: Momentarily he was, I thought it would add an interesting twist. ^_^  
  
Silver-WolfRyuki: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sorry if this update took too long.  
  
Zero27: Thank you! I would hate to see you depressed on my account. I hope you like this one just as much!  
  
Sesshoumarufan27: Thank you! And I'm truly sorry if this update took too long.  
  
Speak tha mind: I'm flattered...I think....Sorry it took so long...are you dead yet? *pokes*  
  
Kagome the Hauntress: Thanks, and I'm so sorry my update took so long, don't ditch the fic yet.  
  
Yeah, again, I'm going to apologize for the lateness of my update and Ameko No Mori for FF.net's queer behaviour, and possibly for the lack of an even clear ending. But just wait for the epilogue and you will all be fine ^__^!  
  
Ciao! 


	11. New Beginings

Epilogue:  
  
"Things base and vile, holding no quantity,  
Love can transpose to form and dignity.  
Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged cupid painted blind."  
(William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream)  
  
Nothing could dominate the pure skies that now ruled, except the attitude of another mission nearly completed. Miroku still tugged at the fabric of his wind tunnel, angry that Naraku escaped out of their clutches yet again. His eyes also followed Sango's steady breathing, thoroughly glad that she would wake soon. Inuyasha stalked irately about the grounds, irritated by Naraku's disappearing act. Kagome tried to comfort the disconcerted hanyou but her support was rebuffed; no matter how hard she would attempt to console him. A curious Rin was now chasing Shippo, who had disappeared along with Myoga during the small adventure.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not look upon the scene between Shippo and Rin because his eyes dwelled on Kagura's still-lying form. His silent prayers had not revived her yet, but whenever Sesshoumaru's hand felt for Kagura's pulse he heard the same faint rapping and nothing more. Kagura's breaths were long and labored, Sesshoumaru knew well the stares he received for standing at Kagura's side for so long but he failed to care. Sesshoumaru could only remember his promise he made to Kagura; the promise that she'll never walk alone.  
  
Kagome gave up on calming Inuyasha's fiery blood and warily approached Sesshoumaru's melancholy aura.  
  
"Is she alright? "Kagome said softly, like a dove whose wings were cut. Sesshoumaru turned to greet Kagome's face, filled with compassion and understanding. He only nodded slightly, too somber to say anything. Kagome comprehended the grief that filled the deepest coffers of Sesshoumaru's soul and knelt down next to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes traced the riveting scars on Kagura's arms; blinking tears out of her eyes she asked the demon- lord,  
  
"I could heal her, if you like?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and stated,  
  
"She has long since been healed of her wounds, the physical ones, yet the scars on her arms do not compare to the ones Kagura endured within herself. You can understand that, can't you Human." Kagome blushed awkwardly and nodded, knowing both she was not wanted and that Sesshoumaru knew perfectly well her name was not 'human'. She slumped down next to Miroku and said empathetically,  
  
"Sesshoumaru really must love her, or at least care for Kagura if he's not capable of love." Miroku nodded, as well but said no more. Kagome again knew it was clear that no one sought conversation and sulked away from the campsite.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his eyes upon Kagura, wishing against all his power and all he knew that he would see her eyes open or a steady breath rise from her chest. Sesshoumaru's devotion kept his mind so preoccupied that he did not hear Rin approach from behind and ask,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, is the pretty-lady alive?" Sesshoumaru did not respond; his mind was too filled with the darkness of Kagura's suffering. The turmoil that kept Kagura from consciousness, as deep as the affection Sesshoumaru felt for her. In a moment he would have traded her life for his. That she might live. Again, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagura's hand, hoping to feel warmth arrive to her skin. Caressing her hand in a massaging manner, Sesshoumaru felt something on her skin, a twinge and a shimmer of warmth. Then he felt her hand return the grip lightly and sought her face, but Sesshoumaru did not see Kagura's eyelids stir. He only noticed a twitch in her mouth, as if the land dreams were reviving Kagura.  
  
"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru called, wishing to aid in her revival. The loose grip Kagura had on Sesshoumaru's hand was tightened and with great effort Kagura's eyes were opened.  
  
Greeted by Sesshoumaru's jubilant face Kagura intern smiled. Their hands fit together like a puzzle while Kagura pulled herself up, using support from Sesshoumaru's grip.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, is she alright?" Kagura asked him. Sesshoumaru smiled, but did not speak. Instead, Kagura followed his eyes to where Rin chased Shippo around. Kagura and Sesshoumaru faced each other, as equals and as affection dictated.  
  
"Yes, and I am glad you are as well." Sesshoumaru stated with an irrepressible grin.  
  
"Have you been waiting for my recovery the entire time?" Kagura asked, letting go of Sesshoumaru's hand finally able to support her own body. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru said,  
  
"Long enough to see you well again, Kagura." Kagura looked into his eyes, and the message they sent to her was unmistakable. Guilt, mixed with utmost joy, and happy with just a bit of sadness intertwined. Yet, the guilt and sadness seemed to disappear slowly with the proper application of time.  
  
"Kagura-san." Sesshoumaru simply said. Kagura, alerted by this, looked intensely at Sesshoumaru's brilliant golden eyes. She to raised her hand toward his cheek. Settling her hand upon a blushing cheek, Kagura felt a wisp of Sesshoumaru's rich silver hair and pushed it behind his ear.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently smiled and with his one arm drew Kagura closer. Kagura felt the loss of control with every nearing inch. Trembling, Kagura said in a ragged and course breath,  
  
"If I loved you...this would be so much simpler." Sesshoumaru said nothing, but gratefully captured Kagura's lips. He showed no force in his gesture, just the equality he knew Kagura also shared with him, and Kagura heard Sesshoumaru murmur against her trembling jaw line,  
  
"If I loved you...that wouldn't matter." It was far simpler than either of them perceived from the beginning; a friendship based on necessity to established equality in something like love.  
  
THE TRUE END!  
  
Rissi's Recourse:  
  
Well guys, this is it...my last Kagura/Sesshoumaru entry! sob I sure am going to miss this couple! All my reviewers were great! I got 60 reviews, my best yet!  
  
Zero27: I have loved your responses. You've always been so helpful to me with your commentary! I wish you luck on your next fiction endeavor!  
  
Ameko no Mori: You are also a great reviewer, and I am most grateful for the doshinji you are doing based off this fiction. Update your fic too, because I really liked it!  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: You crack me up! I'm glad this fic was that addictive though.  
  
sesshomarufan17: Thank You and I'm sorry...but only an epilogue....no more cookies for sessie-fan17 .  
  
HSSU: I thank you for your most kind praise. I'm glad you had faith it was going to turn out good....I sure didn't !  
  
Kagome the Hauntress: Thank you for the compliment! I hope this chapter continues at your standards...it should...it's the final one.  
  
Jilli-chan: Thank you! Enjoy this one too.  
  
Migele: I wouldn't want to see that so here's your epilogue   
  
Thanks all of you for being such great reviewers and I hoped those who didn't review my story, but read it enjoyed it too!  
  
Departing Diligently;  
  
Rissi-Sama 


End file.
